A shot at love
by MysteryGirl47
Summary: Can a book worm really enter the world of an athlete? Neji gives it a shot but is it love for a sport he truly aims for?
1. Chapter 1

My friend got me addicted to Neji x Gaara fan fictions and I knew I had to try to write at least one. I decided to take the risk with this one. I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R :D

**Special thanks to Francisco for giving me the title for this story. I wrote this in bold cause I know you'll be amused.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

I love reading books. It's one of my favorite things to do. Recently I read a romance novel whose main character is a basketball player. He was so determined and amazing. I practically ran to the gym.

That's where I saw him. He was beautiful I couldn't deny it. His aquamarine eyes were intensely focused on the game.

His movements were graceful. I gazed at him, enchanted, as he took a shot it went in perfectly. I knew then it was love at first sight.

A flash of green caught my eye and I saw my friend, Lee. I waved at him as he approached me.

"Don't tell me you're interested in joining the basketball club."

"So what if I am?"

"Neji, you can't do it."

"What makes you think that? I can do it, I know I can." I scoffed at him, offended.

"Neji you're a klutz, your physical strength is laughable, you take too long to learn basics, and I am saying this because I don't want to see you hurt and disappointed in the end."

I folded my arms on my chest and entered the gym, Lee following behind closely.

"Neji, seriously don't."

I ignored him and approached Gai, the basketball club's coach.

"I would like to join the besketball club."

"Don't coach Gai, Neji will just get hurt."

I silenced him with a glare and turned back to coach Gai waiting for his reply. I could tell he was contemplating about this and I knew the words that would get me in the club.

"Coach Gai I don't want to waste my youth. I want to enjoy every moment of it. I want to join the basketball club to enjoy my youth."

Coach Gai showed me his good guy pose with tears in his eyes. I glanced at Lee and noticed his eyes swimming with tears. I bit down a smile as he slung an arm around my neck while using the other to wipe his tears.

"Exactly Neji! Enjoy your youth while you can, my friend. I support you a hundred percent."

Well that was a fast change of attitude. I patted his arm and I looked at coach Gai for confirmation.

"Neji you can start tomorrow. Let us enjoy our youth together!"

Lee and coach Gai had their arms lock together as they went off to a corner to celebrate youth. I sat down on the bleachers watching the boy with red hair. His jersey had the number one on it and in bold letters read Sabaku. The name was familiar. I know I heard of it somewhere but I just can't remember.

When he was done, he was surrounded by girls and I felt my heart slump in my chest. He's straight but at least I get to be close to him. I listened as his voice echoed a bit in the gym.

"Could you not be so noisy? This is a gym for practicing."

The girls weren't listening to him they just kept on complimenting him and offering him things. He sighed and walked to the exit in my direction, ignoring them all. My heart fluttered as he got closer.

"Gaara it's about time, let's go."

I turned and saw a blonde girl waiting for him. She was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. I felt my chest throb. He has a girlfriend.

"Where are we going sis?"

"Kankuro has a performance coming up so we're picking him up from the theater before he does anything stupid and embarrassing."

I know eaves dropping was a low thing to do but I couldn't help myself. She wasn't his girlfriend but his sister. He glanced at me and my heart skipped a beat.

God I feel like a girl with these mood swings. I'm really falling for this guy and I will be able to see him almost every day playing basketball. I walked away from the gym feeling the excitement and happiness bubble inside me.

* * *

"Are you serious Neji? Don't tell me this is because of one of your books."

I sat down on the counter of our kitchen as I watched my cousin prepare food for us.

"It's not like I can't play sports Hinata."

She had her back turned to me as she stirred the pot. I could sense that she was frowning as I kept silent, waiting for her attack.

"And when we tried to get you to play sports before you scoffed at us and said you'd rather read books. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I've always had a soft spot for basketball and I decided it was time for me to try it."

I bit my lip. Both Hinata and I know that's a lie. I spent all my time reading even during class. She turned to me, ladle in hand held in a threatening position pointing at me.

"Okay Neji, tell me the truth. Why do you want to play basketball?"

I gulped and pushed the ladle away from me. I looked away from her.

"I told you I want to try basketball and that's all."

She clucked her tongue and began stirring again. I sighed in relief.

"Whatever. When you are ready to fess up, just come to me."

I smiled and ruffled her hair, hopping off the counter.

"I'll keep that in mind."

I ran off before she could hit me with the ladle. Tomorrow couldn't come any sooner for me. I want to see him already. I want to know how it feels.

* * *

This is my first story that isn't a one shot I hope I can make this a nice series.

**THANK YOU TO MY BETAS! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING WITHOUT YOU AWESOME PEOPLE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Since my internet was confiscated by my grandmother, I wasn't able to do anything but write my fictions and stories. This is my first none one shot I hope you enjoy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

I got up early this morning and went to the park. I started to jog but in five minutes I was out of breath. I sat down on a nearby bench and looked up to the sky.

It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining and there are birds chirping nearby. I never really noticed these things. I shook my head and got up from the bench. I jogged for an hour before I went home. I spent another hour getting ready for school.

"Neji hurry up! I don't want to be late for school."

"I'm coming!"

I dashed downstairs and followed Hinata to the car. I ruffled her hair and ran to the front seat.

"Shot gun."

She rolled her eyes and went to the backseat, hitting me on the head when she got in.

"You're unusually excited."

"I am not."

I couldn't repress the smile that slinked onto my face. She raised her eyebrow and said nothing. How could I not be excited? Today is my first day in basketball club

* * *

"Yo Neji."

I closed my locker door and saw my friends Kiba and Sasuke. I waved at them as they approached me.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"You joined the basketball club?"

I sighed. I knew this coming sooner or later.

"Lee told you?"

"So it is true!"

Kiba cheered and draped his arms around our necks. This wasn't the reaction I was expecting. I looked at Sasuke for his reaction. He just looked at me and shrugged.

"Your decision."

We struggled out of Kiba's hold and walked to our classroom. I couldn't help but smile because as soon as classes were over clubs would begin. Kiba and Sasuke looked at me curiously.

"What now?"

"You're smiling?"

"Is that a crime now?"

"And you don't have a book with you."

"I didn't feel like reading this morning."

They glanced at each other then back at me. Kiba placed a hand to my forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever."

I slapped Kiba's hand away, annoyed. Sasuke, with his hands in his pockets, looked at me as Kiba rubbed his hand.

"I'm fine."

"But you're smiling."

I ignore them and looked at our classroom. It was noisy and the front door was crowded by girls.

"Why is it so noisy?"

"It's always noisy here. You just never notice because you're too busy reading and shutting the world out."

We pushed past some of the girls and entered through the other door near the back. The room was half full some of the students were sitting on the desks and chatting with their friends. The girls were crowding one desk, shrouding its owner from view.

"When are you going to tell us?"

"Tell you what?"

"Why you're smiling!"

I sat down in my usual seat at the back and set down my things. Sasuke sat to my right and Kiba to my left.

"I've smiled before Kiba."

"Yeah that's true but that was when you were reading books."

"And you're not reading a book."

I raised my hands in defeat. There is no avoiding this.

"All right fine. I was smiling because I joined the basketball club."

"And?"

I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable. Kiba and Sasuke noticed immediately and grinned at each other.

"Spill it Hyuuga."

"I met someone."

"Neji's got a crush!"

My hand clamped down on Kiba's mouth. I looked around and turned back to them.

"Shush. I do not have a crush. I didn't really meet him either."

Sasuke's fingers were laced together, hiding his mouth. I already knew he was smirking at me. I let go of Kiba hastily.

"That's totally bull. How can you meet someone and not really meet him."

"I went to the gym and saw him. I didn't talk to him or anything, all right?"

"Who knew Neji would fall in love?"

I scowled at Sasuke as Kiba tried to ruffle my hair. I avoided his touch and looked at the crowd of girls. They were somehow familiar.

"So?"

Sasuke wasn't always vocal but me and Kiba knows this is the influence of the loud mouth he's been dating recently.

"What now?"

"What's his name?"

"It's kind of familiar. I saw his jersey."

"A varsity boy. Excellent choice they always have the most amazing bodies and those amazing muscles are to die for!"

"You should know that best, right Kiba?"

I snickered as Kiba went red. He glared at Sasuke and tried to change the topic.

"What's his name?"

"It's Sabaku. His jersey number is one."

Sasuke and Kiba looked at each other and laughed.

"You know him?"

Kiba grinned at me and Sasuke covered his mouth with his hands, a smirk evident on his face.

"You'll see in a bit."

I shrugged as the teacher went inside. He made the girls surrounding the desk disperse and called our attention. The person who owned the desk was wearing a hoodie and his head was down buried in arms. He was fast asleep.

"Gaara Sabaku, it isn't the time to sleep."

My heart was pounding in my chest. It couldn't be, could it? I felt Kiba's and Sasuke's gaze on me and I turned to them.

"You knew! You both knew!"

Kiba was muffling his laughter while Sasuke just smirked and looked to the front. My eyes followed his gaze just as Gaara was taking off his hoodie, revealing a shirt that hugged his torso and showed off his muscles. I felt myself blush, was someone this good looking in my class without me knowing?

"How come I never saw him before?"

"Maybe it's because you always had a book in front of your face."

"Maybe it's because you're always in your own world."

"Think back to a time when you weren't reading."

I realized Sasuke was right. I never let go of a book at school and when I was finished with one I would always have another waiting for me. Kiba's muffled laughter was starting to attract attention, people were starting to look back at him but he sobered as our teacher threw a book at him, making him topple out of his chair.

"Now that I have everyone's attention let's begin class."

* * *

I'm having fun writing this even though I'm not good. My friends are supportive and they are honest with me I just love them to bits.

**My lovely Betas thank you for helping me again! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

If you're reading this, this means I have at least one person who is enjoying this story or waiting for something amazing to happen or maybe you're my beta editing for me. Whichever it is I am thankful for the view. I request you to give feedback. Even if it's short and straight to the point, negative or positive I accept it all.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

They never let me forget it even for a second. I groaned inwardly, they wouldn't stop grinning at me. They would snap me out of my reverie whenever they catch me looking at Gaara and claim that I am drooling.

They threw paper at me with his name on it and mine inside a heart. Kiba started singing teases at me under his breath and Sasuke would just smirk. I wanted to bang my head on the table and scream. I almost ran out of the classroom when the bell rang, signaling us for lunch.

"Neji wait up!"

I didn't look back at Kiba and Sasuke as I rushed into the hallway and made my way to the cafeteria. I almost tripped over someone's bag in my rush. I heard Kiba laughing at me I sped up and bumped into someone.

"Ugh. Oh Neji what's got you in a hurry?"

I looked at Shino and Naruto and sighed in relief. They are the perfect distraction to earn me some alone time.

"I was looking for you two."

"Why were you looking for us?"

I looked at Naruto and smiled. He smiled back immediately, looking a bit confused.

"Sasuke and Kiba are looking for you two. You have to hurry."

"Don't have to tell us twice."

"Thanks Neji."

"No problem. Just tell them I said hi."

Shino pushed past me with Naruto on his heels, looking for their boyfriends. I swiftly made my way to the library.

The library was blissfully silent and almost deserted. The only souls here were the librarian and the books. I hastily greeted Ms. Kurenai.

"Neji are you still available for duty?"

"Can I read to the children?"

"I hope so, they expect you to."

"I'll be here all day for duty."

"Tomorrow then."

I ran upstairs and I jogged to past the large oak tables and shelves full of books and sat beside the window in the very back. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the sunlight shine on my face.

* * *

The park was unusually full of people today. I don't understand why but I felt nervous and giddy. I started to shake my body to rid it of this feeling and walked down the stony path, humming.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, pulling me back, I felt a muscular body against my back while hot breath blew into my ear. I blushed and struggled a bit, the arms around my waist tightened while a low voice spoke into my ear.

"Miss me?"

I turned my head but I couldn't see his face I only saw his bright red hair against his pale skin. When I spoke my voice sounded raspy and out of breath.

"Gaara…"

He kissed my neck softly and let me out of his grasp. Disappointment and longing settled into me as I faced him.

"Yes?"

He entwined our hands and guided me down the path. I felt the heat from his hand in my own. I frowned, something is definitely wrong I remember being in my favorite spot and the next thing I know I'm standing in the park.

"What are we doing here? No better question. What are you doing here? Even better question, what are you doing here with me?"

He chuckled and pointed out my friends. Kiba and Sasuke were with Shino and Naruto on the hill, a picnic basket was at the side with a large blanket spread beneath them. A pang of jealousy and loneliness went through me watching them laugh together so happily. Gaara caught me off guard as he called to them.

"Sorry we're late. I was looking for Neji."

Everyone turned to look at us and smiled. I looked at all of them baffled. Naruto started waving his arm around and hit Sasuke accidentally.

"Neji, Gaara it's about time!"

I turned to Gaara the question hanging in the air between us. He pulled me to his side and bent his head down close to me.

"You told me you'd be nervous but I didn't think you'd be this nervous to forget our triple date."

I looked at him in a daze. I wasn't thinking when I opened my mouth and the words came tumbling out before I could stop them.

"We're dating?"

He laughed and nodded, squeezing my hand. I looked at him and decided I like his laugh, I squeezed back and we made our way to the hill.

"What happened to you two?"

Gaara sat down next to Shino and pulled me down with him. Kiba whimpered being away from his Shino. Shino smirked and pulled Kiba into his lap making him blush.

The day went by perfectly. Sasuke and Naruto fought like a married couple, Kiba and Shino were flirting in a corner and Gaara and I were watching them laughing and having fun in our own little world together.

The sun hung low on the horizon, bathing everything in its glow. We were all still talking about the day and how much fun it was. We stopped just in front of the park's entrance and bade each other goodbye.

Gaara and I walked in silence as we made our way to my house. The sun was almost gone and I shivered as a cold wind past by us. Gaara looked at me concerned and gave me his varsity jacket.

"Thank you."

"No problem."

The silence continued until we were finally in front of my house. I took off his jacket and held it out to him. He reached for it with both hands, one lingering on my own and the other on the jacket. He looked me in the eyes and my breath was taken away by its beauty. It had the same determination as the first day I met him. He opened his mouth and told me.

"Sleeping beauty wake up. It's time for clubs."

* * *

I stirred a bit and swatted the hand on my shoulder. I felt so groggy and disoriented.

"What… not asleep…"

"You could have fooled me."

"Let me try."

"He'll be late for clubs if he won't hurry."

"Don't worry this will make him wide awake."

With my eyes still closed, I turned my head away from the voices and drifted back to sleep, back to Gaara. I sputtered as cold water was poured on me.

"What the hell!"

"You wouldn't wake up."

I glared at Sasuke as he handed me a towel.

"You should have tried to shake me."

"Kiba already tried. And that's revenge."

"Revenge for what?"

"Lying to Naruto and Shino."

"Like you regret time with them."

"All right sleeping beauty hurry up already."

I looked at them irritated and confused.

"What are you hurrying me for?"

"I thought you joined the basketball club."

I sucked in air and glanced at Sasuke's wrist watch. It was almost three.

"Shit. I missed two classes."

"The teachers didn't even notice."

I sprang to my feet and rushed down the stairs. My footsteps echoing off the walls Kiba and Sasuke were right behind me.

"Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem."

"I just wished you didn't use water."

"Next time I'll make Gaara kiss you."

"You aren't even close with him and there won't be a next time."

I felt myself blush at the thought of Gaara's lips on my own.

"Shit I still have to go to the classroom. My stuff is still there."

"I got you covered."

Kiba went ahead of me and Sasuke and opened the door. He grabbed his bag and held out my stuff for me. I reached for it and made my way to the gym.

"Thanks guys! I'll see you tomorrow."

"What? And miss your first day of clubs?"

I groaned of course they're going to watch me.

"Don't you two dare make fun of me for this!"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Even with my back turned to them I could feel them laughing at me already. When we entered the gym, I flung my stuff at them and rushed inside the changing room.

* * *

I feel insane and lame with these notes I am leaving before and after my stories. I don't know when I can post chapter four I just started it last night. Please leave me a comment or something :)

**Francisco and my betas if you're reading this thank you so much for the help. I will be bothering you in the future for more help. Please take care of me :D**


	4. Chapter 4

I gave in and showed my friend the story before I posted it here. So much for a surprise right? I caved. I couldn't hide it anymore I really wanted her to see this one. I don't know if she's reading it now since I've shown her it before I posted here. *Sigh*

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

I stood very still my breathing was coming out short and ragged. I don't know if it was because of the running or from the view in front of me. Gaara stood there, shirtless, his bare chiseled chest and strong muscles were gorgeous.

"Are you coming in or not?"

"Y-yeah, excuse me."

I felt the blush creep on my face as I rushed inside. I tried my best to look away from him but I was failing miserably. His back was turned toward me as I unabashedly stared at him.

Straight posture, slender fingers, pale skin, and hard, strong, muscles were just there in front of me. He was so mesmerizing I wanted to touch him. I reached out my fingers slowly and let them fall to my side as he abruptly turned to face me.

"Do I know you?"

I shrugged my heart skipped a beat. Could he have possibly noticed me from class? I sat down on the nearby bench.

"Have we met before?"

I nodded turning my back to him as I started to change my clothes. While I was taking off my shirt I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Where have we met?"

He looked at me calmly, his hand still on my shoulder. I shrugged it off without looking at him as I grabbed the shirt coach Gai gave me for clubs. My heart was pounding and my fingers were fumbling with the shirt.

"I...I think we're classmates."

He snorted and I tried my best to keep my voice casual and act like its normal for him to talk to me.

"You think. How can you not be sure of that?"

"How can you?"

He chuckled as I started to put my clothes away. I risked a glance at his direction and nodded at him.

"I'll be going now."

He was on the other bench across from me, still shirtless. I determinedly ignored this fact as I headed for the door.

Out in the gym I noticed that the usual noisy girls weren't present. Only a select few girls were there and not even half of the club was present. So I headed towards Sasuke and Kiba who were at the bleachers.

"Well look at him all ready in his brand new jersey."

I rolled my eyes at Kiba and sat down next to Sasuke.

"What took you so long?"

I was about to tell them about the little conversation I had with Gaara when Shino and Naruto came in.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

I sighed they were still fighting. Shino took a seat next to Kiba and whispered something into his ear. Kiba leaned on him and made no comment. I looked at Shino and shook my head, he glanced at me an eyebrow raised and I shrugged.

"I just don't know how you can do that."

"Do what?"

"Look at him, he's silent. You're the only person in this entire world I know who can make him be quiet."

Shino smiled, Kiba glared at me while Naruto and Sasuke were just silent. I was in between them and I felt the tension coming from them. Gaara past us and looked at me. I went rigid. All four of them noticed and watched as Gaara past us.

Kiba looked at me and smirked. I avoided his gaze but I felt the weight of all their stares at me.

"What was that about?"

"Who was that?"

"Why was Gaara looking at you?"

I felt my face get warm as I pictured him shirtless. I played with my hands on my lap before slowly opening my mouth.

"We had a little talk."

"When did you guys talk?"

"A while ago, in the locker room."

Sasuke smirked at me and folded his arms on his chest.

"So that's what took you so long."

"What exactly did you do in there with him?"

I noticed that there were a few girls near us, clearly listening in our conversation. I glanced at my friends then back at the girls. Kiba frowned at them.

"Tell us later all right."

I nodded timidly at him as coach Gai caught my attention. He was gathering the club already. I hopped off the bleachers and made my way to him. Gaara was standing next to coach Gai. I stayed at the edge of the small group.

"Two months from now we will be competing in the Inter high school league championship."

I tried listening to coach Gai but Gaara being so near him was such a distraction. His head was slightly tilted with arms folded over his chest as he listened to coach Gai speak.

I gawked at him, slowly he turned his head and his aquamarine eyes met mine. I looked away hastily. Coach Gai beckoned me forward I noticed the crowd was dispersing. I waited patiently in front of me as he motioned Gaara to come forward.

"Neji this is Gaara. Gaara, Neji."

We nodded to each other. I trained my eyes on coach as Gaara spoke.

"We've met."

Coach Gai raised an eyebrow Gaara shrugged just shrugged.

"He thinks we might be classmates."

This time I shrugged as coach Gai's gaze came on me.

"I'm not sure I'm always reading books during class so I don't look up much."

I heard Gaara suck in air but I didn't glance at him. I've never been to a game before nor have I ever tried sports, this was exciting for me.

"I see. Gaara, Neji is new to the team and I need someone to mentor him."

I looked at coach Gai in shock, horror, and elation. This was all so new to me but of all the people in the club he could be talking to about this it just had to be Gaara Sabaku.

"And you want me to train him."

"The team will be busy doing drills outside. You can start training here in the gym."

I felt a little annoyed they were talking as if I wasn't even there. I felt Gaara's gaze on me and I slowly turned to him.

"Are you serious about this?"

I looked at him and folded my arms across my chest.

"If I wasn't serious I wouldn't have asked to join."

He looked at me amused. I returned his gaze, highly aware of everyone watching us.

"Fine I'll train you as long as you're serious."

I felt my stomach flutter as he led me to the free shot line. I'm finally going to play basketball. Gaara grabbed two basketballs and faced me.

"Do you even know how to shoot?"

He tossed one of the balls to me and stood in the middle of the circle just before the line. It was like time slowed down as his slender fingers held on to the ball.

His posture was relaxed as he calmly released the ball upwards toward the hoop. His right hand somewhat higher than the left. He jumped slightly as the ball went soaring in the air. The ball made a perfect arc and went straight into the hoop.

I was awestruck at the simple beauty of his shot. I snapped out of my trance when I noticed that Gaara was right in front of me, waving a hand in my face. I stepped back and he just smirked at me.

"Your turn."

"I'm not sure if this'll even reach the hoop."

"We won't know until you try,"

"Just don't laugh at me."

"Just take a shot."

I stood in the same exact spot Gaara was and prayed that the shot would go in. I bounced it a couple of times and let it soar to the hoop but it was short from the hoop and a little to the right.

"That was good for your first time."

Somehow he produced two more basketballs and handed me one again.

"Do it again but this time put more strength in your throw and bend your legs a bit."

I took a deep breath and did what he said. I felt his gaze on me as I released the ball. This time it reached the hoop but hit the right corner. I glanced at Gaara, his head was tilted slightly as he clucked his tongue.

"Not good enough?"

"Your form needs work."

He threw me the other ball and walked behind me.

"Hold on to the ball near your chest with both hands now."

"Like this?"

"No it has to be a little further away."

His hands cupped my shoulders and slid down to my hands as he helped me place the ball near my chest. I went rigid at his touch as he slid down my arms and lightly pushed my elbows in. He was so near I could feel hot breath on my ear as he talked to me.

"When you take the shot bend your knees before you jump, butt out, and flick your hand down while releasing the ball."

I waited for him to step back before I took the shot but he was still there, holding on to me. I could feel the warmth of his own body pressing against mine.

"Could you step back?"

"Don't mind me and just do the steps I'll help you adjust by mirroring the moves so that you can do it on your own the next time."

"I can do it on my own."

"Just take a shot already. I won't let go until you do."

I sucked in air and nodded. My heart started beating erratically. I prayed that he wouldn't feel it. I did what Gaara said, highly aware of how close we were, and took a shot.

When my arms stretched out and I jumped, Gaara backed away. I felt a pang of disappointment as I watched the ball fly in the air and shoot into the hoop.

"It went in!"

I cheered and smiled at Gaara. He had his arms crossed above his chest as he gave me an approving nod. I couldn't stop smiling at him, he retrieved the balls and handed me one.

"Do it again."

After an hour of shooting at the line Gaara called it a day. The few girls who were present tried to flirt with him or get his attention, but he just signaled me to follow him into the locker room.

I followed him immediately, noticing my friends waiting for me. I waved at them as Kiba mouthed good luck to me and Naruto giving me the thumbs up, while Sasuke and Shino just smirked and nodded.

* * *

Chapter four officially done! :D I honestly felt paranoid that the story's development was too slow but Francisco and NejiGaa fangirl assured me that it was going smoothly. Please R&R :D

**Thank you to my super awesome Betas! Sorry to my original beta I didn't show you this cause I decided to surprise you again~ Special shout out to NejiGaa fangirl for being the first person to review my story! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Being awake at 12 am and listening to my special songs have brought you chapter five. I hope you like it and give me a review. Everyone person has something to say.

**Thank you to DeidaraLittleMonster for letting me continue to use the amazing picture that is this story's cover photo.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

Adrenaline was still pumping through my veins as I followed Gaara into the locker rooms. He didn't hesitate when he beckoned me to come with him. Maybe I actually do have a chance to get close to him. I turned my back against him as I peeled off my sweaty shirt.

I could hear him rummaging through his things. This made me imagine his naked torso, causing me to blush at the thought as I delved for my towel.

"You're actually good enough."

I smiled at his words and turned to him. The small space between us felt like miles away and I ached to get closer.

"I surprised myself too."

I noticed Gaara frown as he contemplated my words. I angled my body away from him so that I wouldn't be tempted to stare at his body.

"You don't think you can do this?"

I shrugged and walked to the showers, he followed me waiting for my reply. I turned the tap and let the cold water run down my body.

"I'm still new at this and my shooting was just pure luck."

I listened to the water hit the ground as Gaara turned his tap. A sudden feeling of nervousness swept through me, knowing Gaara was just a few steps away from me, naked.

"I don't think that was luck."

I laughed rinsing away the sweat from my skin. He actually believes I can do this.

"That makes one of us then."

I stayed under the water for a few more minutes before cutting it off. I wrapped the towel around my waist securely and walked out of my stall just as Gaara was exiting his.

My eyes trailed the drops of water that ran down his hair and landed on his chest, making its way to the towel wrapped below his waist. I turned away blushing and rushed to my stuff.

I slipped, falling backwards causing Gaara to grab onto my shoulders. But the sudden movement had made him fall down too. The wind was knocked out of me from the impact as I brought my hand to my face. It was then that I realized the soft fluffy sensation of fabric that was brushing against my face

"Shit."

I went rigid all over as I heard Gaara groan from under me, I couldn't even turn when he shifted a bit. I was practically pinning him to the floor with my body. My body hummed with the vibrations emitting from his chest as he chuckled.

"Aren't you going a little too fast?"

I blushed, lost for words. His hands brushed down my shoulders and stopped at my wrists, causing goose bumps to form where he touched.

"W-we should probably move already."

"I don't know I'm kind of comfortable like this, how about you?"

I was dying from embarrassment his words and this position. He chuckled again and gently took his towel from my hand I immediately got up and without turning ran to my stuff.

"Sorry."

"Does that mean you're falling for me?"

I stood in front of my locker frozen. Was I that obvious? My heart was pounding. The blush from my face was still evident. I threw on all my jeans and shirt and casually turned to him. God he's beautiful.

"In your dreams. That was just an accident."

He was still in his towel as he turned to face me with a smirk on his face.

"Then if you ever fall again, I'll be the first one there to catch you."

He winked at me and laughed as I hastily ran out of the locker rooms. What was _that_? Did Gaara Sabaku just flirt with me? It's official. I am losing my mind.

"There's our basketball star!"

I ran to the entrance of the gym where they were and slung my stuff over my shoulder.

"Omg, Sasuke look at him! Tonight is going to be so much fun!"

Kiba and Naruto were grinning at me while Sasuke just smirked. I sighed and faced the only person who wasn't looking at me like an idiot.

"What are they talking about this time Shino?"

Shino turned to me and slowly a smirk formed on his lips as I groaned inwardly. This had been a long day.

"Kiba didn't want you to avoid telling us everything so we called your family and its official."

"What's official?"

I clenched my fists waiting for the inevitable situation coming. Sasuke was the one who answered for Shino.

"You're staying over the night at my house."

I let the groan escape my lips as Naruto tackled me from behind, locking his arms around me causing Sasuke to sigh. It wasn't only a long day but also a long night.

* * *

"You did not!"

I sat down on the couch as Kiba burst out laughing, falling to his knees while clutching his stomach.

"Does that mean he's into you?"

I shook my head in frustration. During the time I spent telling them what had happened, they wouldn't stop the snickering and teasing.

"I don't know Naruto, I honestly don't know."

"You practically pinned him down."

I tossed a few chips at Kiba while he just wiggled his eyebrows at me. Shino smirked and jumped on him while he was still on the ground.

"Was it something like this?"

"S-shino, get off!"

"It's close but you have to get closer to him and make sure he can't move."

I smirked as Kiba struggled under Shino and we watched as he took both Kiba's hands and pinned them above his head.

"Shhhhino!"

Kiba whined but Shino held him perfectly in place and kissed his lips. Me and Naruto turned away giving our friends a bit of privacy but Sasuke stood up and smacked Shino on the back of his head.

"Don't go raping people in front of us."

Shino sat on Kiba straddling his waist. We were grinning like idiots at Kiba, he was still trying to pry Shino off him with no avail.

"So I can do it later when you three are gone?"

Sasuke snorted but we all turned a light shade of pink except for Shino. Kiba was looking at us pleadingly but we looked away guiltily.

"I don't think so. We're sleeping in the same room."

"I don't think we need to hear you two do the deed. I need to go to the library tomorrow."

Shino kissed Kiba one last time before getting off him. He was slightly panting and blushing a deep shade of red when he got up from the floor and sat down on the couch.

"Thanks guys. Now I know if I ever get raped, you'll be there for me."

"What are friends for?"

Naruto said while slinging an arm around his neck. Kiba wanted to scowl at us but couldn't contain his grin. He turned to me changing the subject.

"Why do you need to go to the library tomorrow?"

"I'm going to read to the kids."

After a few minutes of chatter Sasuke and Naruto went out of the room to get us some more food. I watched amused with their withdrawal from the room.

"Do you think we'll really get food?"

Kiba snorted and threw an empty bag of chips at me.

"What do you think? They left together to make out."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock, it was nine thirty.

"Now what do we do?"

Kiba smirked and leaned in close to me I rolled my eyes again and pushed him away.

"How about a game?"

* * *

Omg I feel like an idiot! It's so embarrassing I was supposed to do a print screen of how to post a review to my friend and I made a review on my own story and I freaking posted 'hello' as a review on my own story! I feel so lame now :((

**Betas! Thank you for helping me! You're the best people in the world!**


	6. Chapter 6

Oh the shame of checking the reviews and seeing your own name there. *sigh* I feel the lameness seeping through my entire being =)) Wow I can overreact.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

"What game did you have in mind?"

I looked at Kiba as he grinned and rubbed his hands together I rolled my eyes in return and waited for him to speak while Shino was no doubt waiting for a chance to pounce him.

"Are you in for a game of dare or dare?"

"Why not truth or dare?"

"Cause dumbass if we play that we're only going to choose truth every time."

"Fine, dare or dare it is."

"Count me in!"

We twisted in our seats and saw Naruto and Sasuke walking in with food. Kiba and I gazed at them in shock. I was the first to recover.

"You actually went to get food."

"We thought you would just go and rape each other in another room."

"But what took you so long?"

Sasuke smirked and patted Naruto's ass. He winced as a blush crept on his face. Understanding dawned on us as we watched his reaction. They placed the food on the table and walked to us.

"Wait, is that clean?"

Kiba eyed the food suspiciously. Sasuke reached over and smacked the back of his head.

"Of course it is."

"Whatever you say but if I go to the hospital because of your germs you're paying, dude."

"All right, who's first?"

We were silent for a few minutes, waiting for someone to volunteer. Since no one volunteered I took out my cellphone and placed it in front of us.

"All right since no one's volunteering we'll have to use this. Form a circle."

They just shrugged and did what I said while looking at my cellphone.

"Now what?"

"Now Sasuke we play spin the nokia."

"I thought we're playing dare or dare?"

"We are."

They all looked at me confused I ignored them and let my cellphone choose our first victim. I smirked as it pointed Kiba out.

"Kiba, dare or dare?"

"I pick dare, you idiot."

He rolled his eyes as I grinned mischievously at him and turned to Shino Kiba's eyes widened at my facial expression.

"Who has a dare for our Kiba?"

Naruto chuckled nervously while Sasuke smirked. We all knew who would make Kiba's dare. Shino grinned wickedly at me and turned to Kiba. He looked like a cute innocent puppy to Shino.

"Role play for a week."

We all looked at him, utterly baffled by his words. Kiba was blushing deeply and turned away while muttering.

"You can't be serious."

Shino gently grabbed Kiba's face and made him look at Shino directly in the eyes.

"You and I both know what that means."

He whined and nodded reluctantly. Shino smirked and kissed his lips before releasing his grip on him.

"What is role play?"

"It's n-nothing."

"I want to know, Kiba!"

"Let it go, Naruto."

"Fine!"

Naruto huffed in his seat and looked away from Kiba. I smiled at Kiba and offered my cellphone to him.

"Kiba, spin."

He glowered at me and gave my cellphone a rough twist. I watched as it slowly stopped in front of Sasuke. We all smirked while Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Dare or dare?"

"Or."

Naruto pouted and stared at him with big round eyes.

"Please Sasuke, play with us. Answer it for me."

He sighed and nodded his head while Kiba and I chuckled. He really had a soft spot for Naruto. Naruto's eyes brightened and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke crushing the raven haired boy to him. Kiba pouted and stared at him just like Naruto in return Sasuke pushed him off the couch.

"All right, I pick dare."

"I dare you to answer my question."

Sasuke froze in place as we turned to see his brother at the lip of the entrance. His hip was leaning on it casually while his arms were crossed over his chest, a smirk was evident on his face.

"Go right ahead Itachi. I'm not afraid of you."

"Whatever you say my dear little brother."

He sauntered into the room and leaned in close. His eyes swept across the room before he spoke. Sasuke glared at him, challenging him to ask anything embarrassing.

"What was your worst experience on the train?"

We all looked at him in disbelief. Of all the questions to ask Sasuke, why that one? I turned to the younger Uchiha and noticed he was blushing a light shade of pink while swearing under his breath.

"Well what is it, teme?"

"It… it's nothing really."

"I don't think so, little brother. Just tell them already. I'm getting bored."

Sasuke sighed and looked away from us, glaring at Itachi before he spoke.

"When I was in grade school I rode the train alone. On the way home there was this guy on the train staring at me. I returned his gaze. He smiled, winked at me, and licked his lips…"

We would have let his story end there if Itachi wasn't here. Itachi 'tsked' and shook his head. Naruto held on to Sasuke's hand and glared at Itachi.

"You're holding back, Sasuke. Tell them the full story."

"He tried to reach for me in one of the corners and I yelled something… inappropriate…"

We could tell Itachi was enjoying this because he ruffled Sasuke's hair and smiled down at him.

"Tell them what you called him."

"I… I called him a molesting bastard… people were staring already and before he backed away. He told me he was just going to give me his card for a modeling job."

Sasuke was glaring at Kiba and Naruto, they were laughing at him. I smirked and watched as a blonde boy walked in and hugged Itachi.

"You left me un."

"I'm sorry. I was bored and decided to play with Sasuke and his little friends."

"Does that mean I'm boring? Un."

"Of course not. Do you want to play with me?"

Itachi smirked at the blonde and slid and arm around his waist. The blonde smiled at Itachi and slung an arm around his neck.

"Un we can have fun together… in bed."

We all looked a bit green except Shino. He was eyeing Kiba while Itachi smirked and pulled his lover out by the arm.

"Ugh I don't want to even know."

Sasuke grabbed my cellphone and twisted it with a flick of his wrist. My eyes fell upon it as it pointed to me.

"I pick dare, obviously."

Kiba leaned close to Shino to whisper something into his ear. Shino smirked and nodded. Kiba cheered and hugged him tightly. I raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

"I dare you to wear this for a week."

"Wear what?"

Fear was raging in my stomach as Kiba pulled out his own cellphone. He scrolled through it for a few seconds before turning to me. He showed me the screen and smirked.

"Wear this."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me, Kiba."

"I'm not joking, Neji. For a week… starting tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"I didn't say it had to start on Monday."

"I have duty at library. I have clubs!"

"Stop whining, Neji and accept it. It's a dare."

"I hate you"

"I hate you too."

I groaned and glanced at the photo one more time. Sasuke and Naruto were laughing and teasing me on how cute I'd look. I just know this week is going to be hell.

* * *

**My amazing Betas I thank you again for helping me with the editing. I don't know what I would do without you guys! :D**

Please leave me a comment, review, or message :D


	7. Chapter 7

I really don't have that much to say but thank you to those who are still reading my story. I am really grateful! ^_^

* * *

"Aw you're so cute, Neji!"

"Shut up, Kiba."

I glared at Kiba, Sasuke, and Naruto as they chuckled and grabbed at the tail. I looked at myself in the mirror. Shino brought in my outfit for the week. A complete set with paws for the feet and hands, ears, and a tail. At least there's no whiskers.

"Where do you even get this stuff, Shino?"

"I have my connections."

I sighed and adjusted the ears. It was difficult with the paws. Thankfully, Itachi drove us to the library so no one would see me like this.

"I didn't think you'd be into cosplay, Neji."

"I'm not."

"Well you make one sexy cat."

"Shut up! Just shut up."

"If you ever want to play I'm always free."

Sasuke glared at him while he smirked at me from the mirror and pulled over at the side of the building. I felt sick from his words and quickly scrambled out of the car and clawed at the library's door to get in. Kiba had to open the door for me and I rushed in.

"Neji! There you are… what are you wearing?"

"A costume for the kids."

Ms. Kurenai smiled at me and left me instructions for the whole day. She was just finishing her shift when my friends came.

"I'll be back by 5 pm. You already know what to do."

"Okay Ms. Kurenai."

"Goodbye boys."

"Goodbye Ms. Kurenai."

We all said in unison. They were lounging in different sections of library. I sighed and hoped no one I know will see me today. A flash caught my eye and I turned to glare at Kiba.

"Kiba, give me that cellphone now."

"But you look so cute in this photo."

"Delete it now."

"Then get it."

He smirked at me and tucked his phone in his pants. I looked away at him, disgusted. After a few seconds of contemplating, I smirked at Kiba.

"Come here then."

Kiba grinned cockily at me, humoring me as if I was joking. I pinned him down to the counter.

"Shino, I need your help."

"Bastard! Let me go."

Shino approached us, amused at our little scene. I was struggling to keep hold of Kiba as he protested. The paws were good for something.

"What do you need?"

"I can't get Kiba's phone I need you to get it."

"Where is it?"

"Down his pants."

Shino smirked at us and gently held Kiba in his arms. Kiba blushed as Shino slid his hand down his pants. I pushed them both down, under the table as the library's door opened.

I kicked at them and they slowly got up from the table. A few kids came in rushing towards me while saying my name.

"Neji! What story are we reading today?"

"Ooh. You're dressed as a kitty."

"I want you to read this book."

I looked at the five kids and smiled as one of them handed me 'The Sleeping Prince'. From the corner of my eye I noticed Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino going up the stairs.

"All right then let's go to the reading corner."

They cheered and ran to one of the wide sections of the library and settled down on the soft cushions. I was about to follow them when door opened again I turned around and saw Gaara come in with a boy taller than him.

"How can I help you…?"

They both looked at me from head to toe and smirked. Gaara and the boy with him stopped right in front of me before speaking.

"Nice outfit, Hyuuga"

I blushed and looked away. The boy with Gaara looked at both of us and stepped forward a bit.

"I didn't know you had friends, Gaara. Hi I'm Kankuro, Gaara's older brother."

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, a classmate of Gaara I guess."

I shook his hand and noticed Gaara chuckle at my words.

"So what do you need?"

"I'm looking for books on drama."

"Books about drama are upstairs to the left, there's a big collection on them you can't miss it."

"Neji!"

I turned to see one of the kids running to me he was about to trip but Gaara rushed up and caught him before he could fall.

"Nice catch."

"Thank you, mister."

"Gaara, just stay down here and get comfortable. We're not leaving anytime soon."

I felt ecstatic and nervous that Gaara's going to stay. The little kid was tugging on my arm, pulling me to the reading corner.

"Story time!"

The other four kids came out and to my surprise pulled Gaara with them to the reading corner.

"Big brother you have to come too."

"Neji's going to read to us."

I laughed as they forced Gaara to follow us into the reading corner. They gathered around him and looked at me.

"Once upon a time…"

***Some time lapse***

Throughout the whole story Gaara eye's never left me. One of the kids around Gaara took hold of his hand.

"Big brother could be the prince from the story while Neji could be the princess."

"But that's impossible. Big brother and Neji are both guys."

"So? Anything can happen."

I blushed and laughed at the kids' words. I didn't look at Gaara though.

"All right kiddies, time for you to go home."

They each whined and hugged me. I shook my head and patted their heads, telling them that their parents will get worried if they don't get home before dark. After a few goodbyes, Gaara and I were left alone. My back was turned to him.

"You're brother's upstairs to the left."

I took a step forward but I couldn't advance. I heard him chuckle and I turned around to see that he was holding onto my tail.

"Let go of my tail, I can't move."

"Where'd you get this?"

I blushed and tried to pull my tail out of his grasp. His hands are slightly smaller than mine but definitely stronger. I couldn't free myself from his grasp. He smirked and pulled me closer to him.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I'm playing with a cat."

I scowled and launched myself forward towards the counter Gaara was too surprised and let my tail go. I closed my eyes and held my hands out, ready for the impact but I felt nothing but warmth.

"Are you stupid? You could have gotten hurt."

Gaara had his back to the ground his arms were around me. He was looking at me directly in the eyes I felt myself blush. He chuckled and held me at arm's length.

"Do we always have to be in this position?"

I swiftly got off of him and offered my hand to help him up. He took my hand and pulled me down twisting us, pinning me to the ground.

"Bad kitty."

I hissed at him, he smirked and we stayed like this for a little while. He straddled my waist after a while I looked up at him, a little breathless.

"Aren't you uncomfortable?"

He tilted his head to the side gazing down on me.

"I'm completely comfortable."

"You're insane."

He laughed and got off of me, offering his hand to me. I looked up at him suspiciously.

"You better not expect me to pull you down."

He smiled and shook his head. I gave him a small smile and let him pull me to my feet.

"You know, I've been thinking."

"Hmm?"

We sat down behind some shelves near the counter of the library. I played with my paws not looking at him as I waited for him to speak.

"Why did you join the basketball club?"

I suddenly became aware of how close he was to me and fidgeted with my tail. I slowly looked at him, he was watching me. He quickly looked away. His cheeks had a slight pink to them.

"Well you see, I like books…"

"What do books have to do with basketball?"

"I was reading this book you see it was a romance book with a basketball player as the main character."

"And?"

"I wanted to know how he felt playing the sport. I dashed down the gym immediately to join."

He crossed his arms over his chest and nodded as if expecting that to be my reason.

"That makes sense."

I raised my eyebrows in surprised. Gaara wasn't looking at me though.

"It does?"

"Yeah, I mean even I could tell you're addicted to books."

"How so? You don't really know me."

"I noticed you in class. You're always in the back of the room, a book hiding your face."

He smiled at me and I drew my knees to my chest and hugged them, burying my face in them.

"Yeah I love books. I even have this special place in the library where I read, upstairs to the right at the very end of all the shelves next to the big window… Sorry I was babbling."

"It's all right."

I lifted my face from my knees he was looking at me again with his head tilted to the side a small smile on his face.

"Neji!"

"Neko Neji!"

"Hyuuga!"

Our heads snapped to attention as my friends bounded down the steps. I jumped up at once, startled at their outbursts.

"Guys, shut up you're in the library!"

Naruto reached me first and tackled me to the ground.

"Save me!"

He got up from me and froze, staring ahead of me. I propped myself up on my elbows and glared at them. They all stood next to Naruto and gaped in the same direction as him. I let my head fall behind me to see what they were staring at.

"Gaara, meet my friends. Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shino."

They nodded when their name was called and continued to stare at Gaara.

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Oh, we know who you are."

Naruto jabbed his elbow in Kiba's gut I got up slowly, picked up my ears and placed them back on my head.

"What is it guys?"

"Ms. Kurenai texted and said you're shift is over"

"Okay then let's go. Bye Gaara."

"No wait, Gaara."

I looked at Shino suspiciously he smirked at me then turned to Gaara.

"Would you like to hang out with us?"

"Shino, right?"

I closed my eyes and slowly opened them as I tried to tune out the snickers from my friends. Gaara held out his finger signaling us to wait. He dashed upstairs and came back down in five minutes.

"When and where?"

I felt a thousand knots in my stomach as Sasuke gave Gaara his address. Kiba and Naruto each went to my side and hauled me out by the arm.

* * *

I really enjoyed writing this one I just love animal cosplay!

**Beautiful Betas thank you for your help and opinions on this! I love you to bits guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

I fidgeted with my tail a lot and used my paws to scratch at Shino and Kiba frequently.

"Quit acting like a cat."

"It's only day two! I have to wear this for five more shitty days! You try wearing paws and not use them."

Naruto and Sasuke held me back from attacking Shino and Kiba. I hissed and glared at them.

"Is the costume affecting him that badly?"

"I think he needs a doctor."

"Can't we just let him take off the costume, Kiba?"

"No! A dare is a dare. Neji is a man of his word, right?"

"I will fucking bite you right now."

"Now now Neji, you must be on your best behavior. We have a guest coming over after all. And plus if anyone's going to be biting Kiba, that would be me."

I jerked their hands off me and glared at them, livid.

"I can't believe you invited _him._"

"Why are you so furious? You should be excited! Gaara's coming over."

"I can't be excited when I am constantly thinking of how nervous I'm going to be!"

They looked at each other then back at me. They were smiling. The more I looked at them the more annoyed I got.

"Now why are you all smiling?"

"Isn't it obvious, Neji?"

"What is obvious, Naruto?"

I looked at him, twisting my paws around while pacing. We were at Sasuke's house waiting for Gaara to arrive.

"Well, idiot. You're in love."

I stopped pacing and faced Sasuke. He was leaning on the counter, arms over chest smirking at me.

"We already established that, Sasuke. No need to remind me."

I stomped over to the fridge and clawed at it until I got it opened. I grabbed one of Itachi's beers and started chugging.

"Woah! Neji don't get drunk before we even started."

I took a few more sips before looking at them my tail swinging back and forth across my ass. I didn't speak until I calmed down a little.

"What are we going to do anyways?"

"We're just going to a club."

My stomach dropped and I took a few more sips of beer. Naruto was sitting on the counter next to Sasuke. He was getting too close to Naruto, making him fall off the counter.

"You've got to be kidding me guys. I'm dressed as a fucking cat!"

"I have a solution for that."

Shino went to the living room without saying another word. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Kiba. He shrugged and waited for Shino to return.

"Guys, come in here."

I placed my beer on the counter and looked at the others. We marched into the living room and saw Shino with a medium sized box.

"What's this about, Shino?"

"It's about the club we're going to, Sasuke."

"What about the club?"

"Well it's a special kind of club."

We all looked at him with blank expressions. None of us likes where this is going. Shino placed the box in the middle and stepped back. Naruto loomed over the box and opened it.

"You've got to be kidding."

I smiled and patted Shino's back approvingly.

"Now this is going to be fun."

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"At least you only have to wear that for a few hours. I have four shitty more days until I can get rid of this."

"It kinda looks good on you."

"I admit the tail is growing on me."

"You just have to be a good kitty."

Gaara kept fussing with his ears. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. He looked so damn cute. I think the beer's making me horny.

"It suits you, so don't worry."

He scowled at me. I casually leaned my elbows on the counter and watched as my friends danced on the dance floor.

"Want another beer?"

"How many have you had?"

"I don't know. Maybe five or six."

"Bad kitty."

"Yeah I'm a bad kitty."

I winked and hissed at him just like a cat he stared at me then chuckled, shaking his head.

"Enough drinking for you."

He reached for the bottle of beer in my hand and I went out of reach.

"I'm fine, don't touch my beer."

"Whatever you say."

I watched as Naruto came stumbling towards us, laughing.

"Let's go dancing!"

"I don't dance."

"Anyone can dance."

"I'm shy."

"Gaara, stop making excuses and let's go."

Gaara shook his head and gulped his beer down. I laughed and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the dance floor. Naruto grabbed his other hand and steered him to our friends.

"Hey! You made it."

"We were just at the counter."

"Let the real fun begin!"

We started dancing together in one big group. Shaking our hips and bouncing around just for kicks. Gaara stood there awkwardly for a while before joining us.

My head was starting to spin as a black haired girl cut in front of me. She turned her back to me and pressed her back on my chest, putting her hands above her head. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me she started to move her hips against mine in beat with the music.

She twirled around and faced me winding her hands around my neck. Before I could remove her hands she placed her lips on mine and my arms dropped to my side. It was slow at first then she started licking my lips I opened immediately, beer intoxicating me.

"Neji…"

"…Mmn…mhm"

We broke a part and I turned around facing Naruto. I laughed and slung my arm around him.

"Hey, Naruto! This is…"

I frowned at her as she giggled and held out her hand to Naruto.

"I'm Tenten nice to meet you."

He looked at her disdainfully and shook her hand.

"Neji, are you _drunk_?"

"Not… not really, Naru-chan. Why?"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Oh I…I don't know, maybe six beers…"

I smiled at him feeling giddy and hot. He sighed and grabbed onto my left arm. I hissed at him and scratched at him.

"No touchy!"

"Neji!"

"I said no touchy!"

I swiped at him again but missed, toppling over to the ground. I laughed and let him pull me to my feet. I sighed and leaned onto him.

"Guys, Neji's wasted!"

"Naru-chan's a good fox!"

I poked Naruto's cheek with one of my fingers then rubbed my cheek against his.

"Good fox."

"Give him here, Naruto."

I smiled at Sasuke and tackled him with a big hug. He was dressed like a cheetah. I snaked my arm around his waist.

"Saaaaasuke!"

"Neji, you're drunk. It's time to go home."

"We just got here, right Kiba?"

"We've been here for hours Neji, time to go."

I frowned and pushed Sasuke away from me. I reached behind and grabbed someone's slightly smaller hand. I felt hot breath on my neck.

"Bad kitty."

I smiled and tugged on the sleeve of Gaara's shirt.

"Let's dance!"

"Neji…"

"Just one dance?"

"No."

"One dance please?"

He glanced at my friends and shrugged his shoulders. Naruto came up to us pushing the girl away slightly.

"Neji…"

"Yes Naru-chan?"

"Do you promise it's the last dance?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Naruto sighed and turned to Gaara apologetically.

"Take care of him."

I pulled Gaara to the side of the dance floor and started to move my hips to the music. He stared at me and tried to match my moves. I giggled and placed my hands on his chest, leaning in close.

"You're not that good of a dancer, Gaara."

He growled and placed his hands on my hips spinning me around then pulling me close, grinding into me. I whimpered and placed my hands behind his head moving against him.

"I didn't know you could move like this."

"I can move in a lot of ways you don't know, Hyuuga."

I blushed and turned to him, our faces inches apart. We stayed like this for a while then he pulled away from me firmly but gently. His aquamarine eyes meeting mine. I sighed and hugged him again.

"You're drunk, time to go home."

I felt two sets of strong hands on my back. I fought them as they half carried half dragged me out of the club.

"I still want to dance!"

"You certainly have had enough, little kitty."

The cool night air greeted us and we hunched our shoulders against it.

"Shit. It's too late to go home, Shino."

I grinned and hugged Kiba while walking down the road and to the car. He slung an arm around my neck and I looked back to see Gaara holding my tail.

"We can go to my house. It's close by."

"Give me directions, Sabaku."

They placed me in the back next to Gaara. I sighed and leaned my head on his shoulders and he placed his arm around me.

* * *

I think I will write a one shot before continuing to chapter 9. I think I can finish it by tomorrow and I'll just wait for my Betas to help me. They're so cool and kinda to me I feel so blessed :)

**Betas thank you so so so much! You guys are my inspiration I love you guys! :3**


	9. Chapter 9

"Make yourselves at home."

We shrugged off our jackets and placed them on the coat rack. I was clinging to Shino while going up the stairs, laughing and stumbling all the way.

"Two people to a room, all right?"

We nodded and padded down the hallway. Gaara opened the first door to the left. Shino detached himself from me and I fell down on my ass, giggling. Gaara sighed and picked me up.

"Good night, guys."

"Night."

Gaara opened the door across from Shino and Kiba's room. Naruto and Sasuke patted my head as they passed and I purred.

"Night, neko Neji."

"Good night."

Gaara was carrying me bridal style now. I sighed and leaned into his chest. He smelled so manly. He went one door down from them to the right.

"We're in here."

I didn't reply, smothering my face into his chest and breathing deeply. He placed me on the bed as I crawled on all fours, making my way to the edge. I chucked my shoes off, looking down at the floor with my ass in the air.

"You'll fall."

I chuckled and crawled to the space next to him. He was laying down facing the ceiling.

"It's so hot in here."

He looked up at me and I started to strip my clothes off. His eyes widened and a blush crept on his face as he stopped my hands.

"Stop that."

"It's hot!"

"Doesn't mean you have to strip."

"But it's hot!"

I struggled against him and fell; back first to the ground. I rolled over laughing.

"Neji?"

He was on the edge of the bed. I smirked and reached for the collar of his shirt. I cupped the back of his neck with my other hand and mashed our lips together.

I pulled myself from the ground and pinned him onto the bed and bit down on his lower lip. He moaned and I thrust my tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of it. He tasted of cold beer and Gaara.

His hands gripped my arms and we broke apart for air. His cheeks were pink and he was breathing deeply. He groaned as he pressed his palms against his eyes, lying back down on the bed.

"I shouldn't have done that…"

I frowned and pawed at his chest removing his shirt and tossing it to the ground. His hands snaked around mine.

"Bad kitty."

I smirked and latched my lips onto his neck. He groaned and slid his hands down my back, resting them on my ass. I leaned back admiring the red mark I made on his beautiful white skin.

* * *

I stirred at the sound of an alarm, my mind groggy from sleep and alcohol. I had impatiently reached over to kill the alarm but I froze when my fingertips felt a steady heartbeat from under the bed covers. I held my breath and swiftly shifted my body, ignoring the throbbing in my head, only to face the redhead next to me.

"Gaara..."

"mmm?"

His eyes were closed but he slowly stretched out his hand, turned off the alarm, then placed his arm over his eyes. I watched him for a few moments, my heart racing.

"You're staring."

"Wah…Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

He lifted his arm and his aquamarine eyes stared into mine, bright with amusement. Blushing, I sat up and instantly regretted it. Pain shot through my head as I groaned pressing my palms to my eyes.

"What's wrong?"

My entire body went rigid ignoring the throbbing pain. I grabbed for the sheets and covered myself. Gaara chuckled and propped himself on one elbow looking up at me.

"Why am I naked?"

"You're in boxers."

"Why did you strip me?"

"I didn't strip you."

"Then why am I like this?"

"Cause you kept complaining about how hot it was, so you stripped yourself."

"This is weird…"

"I find myself in weird situations with you all the time."

"Don't remind me."

From the corner of my eye I noticed Gaara smirking, the bed sheet slid down his chest revealing marks on his neck and chest. Gaara must have noticed my expression because he quickly covered himself with the sheet.

"What happened to you? Why are you shirtless?"

Gaara gave me a puzzled expression, his finger playing with the fringe.

"I can sleep shirtless if I want to, Hyuuga."

"You know what I mean."

He glanced down at his chest and smiled as if remembering a fond memory. I felt fear wash over me as I realized I don't have any memories of last night. I looked at Gaara worried his face was alert and trained on me.

"I can't remember last night…"

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Not even the club?"

"I remember going to the club I don't remember what we did or how we got here. Where are we?"

"My room."

"What happened last night?"

Fear and panic bubbled in me like acid as I counted the seconds passing by. Gaara wasn't looking at me he swung his legs over the bed when I told him I could remember making his back face me. A sudden thought made my blood race and my face heat.

"Gaara… did I… you? Am I… did I do that to… you?"

His shoulders tensed as I spoke. He then let out a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"No you didn't do anything to me."

"Then… who?"

I closed my eyes and clenched my fists as disappointment welled in my throat and stung my eyes. Anxiously I waited for him to speak.

"A girl we met."

"At the club?"

"Yeah…"

I felt jealousy crashing down on me like a ton of weights making me nauseous. My hands flew to my mouth as I rushed to the bathroom and spilled last night into the toilet. I didn't hear Gaara move until he lightly knocked onto the opened door. I wiped my mouth with a grimace.

"You okay?"

"I'll live."

I flushed last night away as I straightened myself up. My chest was aching and the back of my eyes stung. I looked past Gaara, who was dressed already, above his right shoulder at the clock. I gasped and tried to walk past him but he stopped me.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to go home. I need to change and get ready."

I shoved passed him and hastily wore my clothes and costume. I ran to the door, twisted the knob and pried it open but Gaara's hand came, beating it close.

"Not staying for breakfast?"

I stared at his hand and gaped at him. He looked at it and hastily tucked it under his arm wincing. I pried it away from him and examined the small puncture wounds that looked like a bite mark.

"She bit you."

He smiled at me and I saw the happiness dance in his eyes. I felt my heart shattering into a million pieces. What was I thinking? He can't be mine no matter how near he is to me. He's still a guy, he's still straight, he's still into women, he's in a different world from me. He'll always be unattainable.

"I-I need to go."

"Neji!"

I shoved passed him and ran down the stairs. Other door simultaneously opened and I saw my friends faces in a blur. I couldn't hear them speaking, I could only hear Gaara's voice saying my name over and over again in my head. With each step I took a piece of my heart was left behind.

* * *

Finally! I finally got to update XD

**THANK YOU BETAS! YOU ROCK MY WORLD xD**

_Do you like... orange juice? hehe xD_


	10. Chapter 10

School has just started and it is hell already! They extended the classes and shortened lunch time! My training is on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays and Wednesdays is the longest day ever! I spend more time at school than at home! But enough with the rants here is chapter 10 I apologize for the wait.

* * *

(Gaara's POV)

(Flashback)

_[My mind was dowsed* alcohol]_(what do you mean? *doused is synonymous to drenched with so I don't understand what you meant by my mind was drenched with alcohol :'( )_ Neji was on top of me, pushing me down. He smirked as he detached himself from my neck. Two can play that game. I traced my hands up to his shoulders making him shiver and grip mine. I smirked. I was at an advantage so I sat up abruptly, causing him to straddle on me._

"_Bad kitty."_

_He hissed at me and tried to bite my neck. So I placed my index finger onto his lips making him whimper and stare at me. He was so cute with his cat ears and tail that I just had to do something. I kissed his him; sucking on the area just above the collar bone. He gripped my shoulders tighter and moaned._

"_Gaara…"_

_It was driving me crazy! My resistance to go further was dwindling faster and faster as I licked and sucked at his sensitive flesh. It was amusing to see how he writhed and moaned at my every touch.— It got me thinking of what else I could do but then cold reality hit me and I stiffened a bit. I had to get a hold of myself. I can't do this to Neji. He's distraught and under the influence of alcohol, he would be crushed if I did something tonight._

_I reluctantly let him go. He rested his head on my shoulder, his hair falling like a curtain around his face. His breathing was hard and heavy. I gently grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away from me before I got tempted even more._

"_Neji… Neji we can't… you're drunk… it's not fai-"_

"_Why?! Why not?!"_

_I inhaled sharply at how desperate his voice sounded. It was so hoarse. Neji lifted his head and I saw the sparkly tears in his eyes. I felt the guilt and desire wash over me as I stared at Neji. The moonlight streaming and shining on him._

"_I… I just can't."_

_Neji sobbed and kissed my neck. I closed my eyes and focused on his breathing before I gently pushed him off of me._

"_Why not? I-I… I love you! So-so why not? Why not?"_

_I felt a lump in my throat as I watched him, but my resolve was firm. I couldn't do this to him. He deserves to decide what happens to him… WHEN he's sober and aware._

"_Neji… I-"_

"_No!"_

_I reached my hand out to cup his cheek but he bit it. I recoiled and held my hand to my chest as I watched Neji sob and hiccup. I didn't know what to do so I held my arms out and he crashed into my chest, his sobbing increasing. I held him close and comforted him._

"_Shh.. shh.. it's going to be okay."_

_This was confusing and awkward, but the thrill of hearing Neji say 'I love you' was enough for me. Neji mumbled against my chest and I looked down at him. He had fallen asleep in my arms, a few tears still on his face. I kissed them and laid him on the bed under the covers._

"_Good night."_

_I whispered to him kissing him on the forehead and stood up to fix my little problem._

(Flashback end)

"What exactly happened to Neji?"

I fried the eggs and bacon while Neji's friends gathered around the table. They went ballistic when I told them Neji had left without them and demanded for an explanation – inclusive of breakfast.

"I told you. He said he had to leave and he left."

"What happened to you guys last night?"

I swallowed. The lump in my throat had come back as I was placing the five sets of eggs on separate plates with bacon on the side. The blonde, Naruto, rushed forward to help me and distribute the food. I nibbled on my bacon before answering.

"He was drunk and did some wild things."

"What did he do?"

"He pounced you didn't he?"

I glared at the boy who looked like a dog; I think his name was Kiba. He just grinned and wiggled his eyebrows at me. I sighed and nodded my head reluctantly. Kiba and Naruto had burst out laughing while the Uchiha kid just smirked.

"So how was he?"

I raised a nonexistent eyebrow at their other companion, Shino. They all waited for me to reply I sighed and rested my hands on the table.

"We didn't do anything,"

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Does this mean you're straight? Damn it! I lose a bet."

"That means three weeks of role play."

"Damn it Shino."

"I'm joking… not really."

I rolled my eyes at Kiba and finished off my plate before responding to any of them. They all looked at me expectantly.

"He was drunk. I wouldn't do anything to someone who's drunk."

"So you're saying that if he was sober you would have done him?"

I blushed a little and avoided the question by bringing my plate to the sink. One by one they followed me until Shino was the only one left next to me. I glanced at him waiting for him to leave.

"I'll help you wash dishes."

"Thank you?"

"I'll wash you dry."

He turned the tap on and began washing. I shrugged and grabbed a plate to help. Over the rushing water we could hear the other three laughing and talking, but we couldn't really understand what they were saying.

"Since they can't hear us anymore tell me the truth."

I sighed and wiped the plates as he handed them to me.

"Nothing happened."

"Neji is an emotional drunk. He talked. So it's your turn."

"Last night he… he said he loved me."

Shino snorted and I looked at him curiously.

"He finally got some balls. Well sort of since he was drunk."

"So… he really does love me?"

Shino snorted again. I was slightly irritated so I pinched him hard. He didn't even flinch as I did that.

"How blind can you be? He blushes when you're around and he actually stopped reading books. That boy never stops reading books."

"Hn. I always thought that was because of all the situations we were in."

"You're just as blind as he is."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not even realize your own feelings for him?"

I gave him a puzzled look, he sighed handing me another plate.

"I'll only ask this once. You like him don't you?"

I paused thinking about it. It's true that I find it amusing when he's flustered and his reactions are cute. I just never really thought of him as anything more than a friend…at all. Although I do remember the desire that ran through me last night, so I shivered. Shino looked at me smugly that was the only answer he needed.

"And I guess he did that to you."

My finger traveled to the hickey that was visible over the collar of my shirt. I nodded and smiled at the memory.

"So why did he run out?"

I frowned at his question, this morning's scene replaying in my mind.

"He didn't remember last night."

"And?"

"I didn't tell him what happened."

"So those marks..."

"I told him some girl did it."

He looked at me like I was some kind of idiot. Anger flared inside of me.

"What did you expect me to say?"

"The truth."

"I couldn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just couldn't."

"You are an idiot. That's the real reason why he left."

"I-I don't know what to do…"

"Because we care for Neji we'll help you."

I looked at him speechless as he handed me the last few plates. I wiped them while he turned off the tap, facing his friends.

"All right guys. It's time to help these two get together."

"Finally!"

"It's about time."

"Is it really going to be that easy?"

Disbelief coloring my voice as I asked them. Shino smirked at me and placed an arm around my shoulder.

"You really don't know us that well."

"That's true Gaara. We could do almost anything if we put effort into it."

"Which is why the dobe is always failing."

"Teme!"

"Okay before they end up fighting then wanting sex we better go to school."

"I'll drive."

I grabbed my car keys and turned to the exit not looking back to see if they followed.

* * *

(Neji's POV)

I sighed as we pulled into the school's driveway. I decided to stop thinking about a certain redhead and get on with my life. I pushed some shades on and checked if my ears and tail were still on right.

"Neji?"

I fixed a smile on my face and turned to my cousin.

"Yeah Hinata?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know… it-it's just that you're acting weird."

"I'm perfectly fine."

Without warning I pushed the door open & walked towards the school lockers. The halls were empty and I didn't bother even looking for my classes. I opened my locker and stuffed my bag inside. I turned around when someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was a girl, her hair was wrapped into two buns.

"Yes?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Uhm… should I?"

"We met at the club last night."

I made a face and apologized to her. She giggled and held her out to me.

"I'm Ten Ten and you are?"

"Neji."

"It's disappointing that you forgot me."

I smiled at her and nodded. Her eyes darted to my neck and I looked at her confused. She smiled at me sweetly and pointed to where my neck and shoulder met.

"I even gave you that."

I stared at her and she just giggled one hand covering her mouth. This was getting annoying I sighed and politely regarded her.

"Gave me what?"

She pulled out a mirror from her bag and handed it to me. I angled it to the spot she pointed at and gaped at her. There was a hickey on me. _A hickey on me!_

"You did this?"

"Yep."

"How do you even remember me?"

"You're still wearing your costume silly."

She giggled again and I felt myself go red. I let a complete stranger do something so indecent to me. I shook my head. I was acting so pathetic and I used the word _indecent _to describe this all.

"You want to go out with me?"

I stared at her for a few minutes before her words sank in. She was asking me out. I was about to refuse her when Gaara's bare chest covered in hickeys and his bitten hand flashed across my memory. I felt my chest ache and I pushed the memory to the farthest corner of my mind.

"Sure."

I held my hand out to her and intertwined our fingers. We started walking down the hall to wherever our feet would take us.

(Gaara's POV)

I felt myself twitch and started forward when a tan hand stopped me, gripping my upper arm hard.

"It's the same bitch from the club Gaara!"

"Don't follow them Gaara we'll fix the stupid damage you did."

I watched sullenly as they walked away with their fingers entwined. An unfamiliar pain in my chest kept pounding and increasing with each step they took. Naruto tightened his grip on my upper arm I didn't look at him.

"Come on we can't stay here."

I don't remember making my legs move as I followed them to our classroom. Two of them flanking each of my side.

* * *

Now I am not really blaming... well maybe I am blaming my betas for the reason why this is late. I had this ready a long time ago it's just that I waited for them to edit it cause I suck at punctuation and grammar. But I know my skillful betas will be back to speed cause they love spoilers xD

Now I have a pressing issue! Would you guys have preferred me saying "gave me 2 quick up and down eyebrow flashes." or the one I used "wiggled his eyebrows at me." I am fighting a certain beta over this.

**Thank you Betas! Love you even after death xD**


	11. Chapter 11

(Neji's POV)

"Gooo Neji!"

I cringed at the sound of her voice echoing through the whole gym. I was given jealous, irritated, and amused looks from my clubmates. I sighed and took a shot, missing the hoop completely. I've been missing shots for the past hour and practice is almost over.

"Try again baby! I know you can do it!"

Ten Ten's voice was irritating me but I shook my head and reprimanded myself for thinking that way about my… girlfriend. I shuddered at the thought and scolded myself some more, grabbing another basketball.

I closed my eyes and remembered when Gaara first taught me. I took a calming breath and opened my eyes before I took a shot. I watched the ball make a perfect arch and go in the hoop. I heard Ten Ten clap enthusiastically.

"Whoo! Babe you're so awesome!"

I winced grabbing my bag and walked off to the locker rooms. I heard the sound of running feet and felt a pair of arms wrap around me as I was tackled to the ground.

"Ugh…"

"You were so awesome Neji…"

I sighed and picked myself up offering my hand to Ten Ten. She smiled at me and let me pull her to her feet. She kissed me on the lips and I pulled back.

"I'm sweaty."

"I don't care."

She tried to kiss me again and I gently pushed her back. She looked at me pouting I sighed and looked away.

"I'm going to go take a shower then I'll take you home okay?"

"All right…"

I heard the disappointment in her voice and shook my head, walking away without glancing back at her.

"I love you!"

I fidgeted when I heard her voice echo throughout the gym. I walked into the locker room and saw a redhead leaning by the frame. He just looked at me and my heart ached at the sight. I tried to get in but he blocked my way with his arm.

"I can't get in."

"Exactly."

"I need to take a shower."

"So?"

I couldn't look at him for long without my heart beating like crazy and my pulse quickening. So I opted to look above his shoulder at the lockers.

"Could you move?"

He tilted his head to the side contemplating his answer. I felt irritation and nervousness bubble inside me. I took a deep breath and pushed past him instead of waiting for his answer.

"Hey!"

I ignored him, got my towel and headed for the showers. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I hissed at him trying to pull my arm free. He had a firm grip on me and pushed me into some of the lockers. I exhaled sharply as my body collided with the metal doors, my head slamming against them. He trapped me between his arms and looked at me directly in the eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I should be the one asking that question!"

"I don't know anymore…"

"L-let me go!"

"No."

We just stood there staring at each other, the awkward silence between us stretching into what felt like hours. My eyes travelled down his face and rested on his lower lip, it's lightly jutting out made my eyes widen and I start to chuckle a bit.

"What's so funny?"

"You're so cute when you pout."

"I am not pouting and I am not cute."

I watched as he withdrew his hands and crossed them over his chest. I smiled and slipped away and went towards the shower leaving him there to sulk.

"Hey!"

I laughed and let the cold water run down on me.

* * *

"Neji come back here!"

I heard someone shouting but I didn't turn around. My head was pounding and I couldn't remember where I was but I do know that I didn't want that person catching me. I felt my world tilt as I hit the floor with a deafening crash. I roll over laughing as the person chasing me became clearer.

"Heeeey Kiba!"

"Neji! What the hell are you doing coming to school drunk?"

I frowned at his question and tried to remember why I got wasted, a painful echo of someone's voice rang in my ears and I pushed the memory away.

"Cause I want to!"

I sang my reply and tried to get up but the world was still spinning so I fell back down on my ass, laughing some more. I heard more voices but I felt a bit drowsy and snuggled into myself.

"Don't go to sleep damn it!"

Someone roughly grabbed me and yanked me to my feet. I stumbled forward and hit someone's chest. I grabbed hold of him and snuggled closer. This person just sighed and picked me up.

"What happened this time Kiba?"

"I don't know! Neji's gone insane!"

"Where's his girlfriend?"

"Why should we care Gaara?"

The sudden pain in my chest made me frown. There is something I am forgetting. I pushed the thoughts away; it wasn't the time to remember horrible things. Instead I snuggled into the warmth that was surrounding me.

"Where should we go?"

I felt myself bounce a bit whenever the person carrying me took a step. A sigh from somewhere above my head made me wonder just how tall was this person.

"I don't know… your house?"

"No can do. Parents are home."

"His home?"

"I don't think uncle Hiashi would appreciate his nephew being drunk."

I squirmed in his arms and he cradled me gently making shushing noises.

"Then my house it is."

I sighed and let the darkness take me.

* * *

School has just started and I am already stressed. All these scenes in my head and I have no plot to connect them T.T And my betas are in another class from me that is just not fair! Anyways I have three new ideas for three different couples. I just don't know who should go first. I might go to Wattpad too :)


	12. Chapter 12

Whoo! I am the prisoner of school! Not only am I stressing for prom too early I am stressing over studies. The guy I like is so not interested and it sucks -_-

* * *

(Neji's POV)

I sighed and buried myself into the pillows the scent was comforting and familiar.

"So you're awake now?"

I sat up and regretted it immediately pain shot through my head like a bullet piercing it. He was sitting on a chair in front of me, wearing only black jogging pants.

"Ugh."

"Must suck to me hung over."

He got up and went to the table beside the bed and offered me a glass of water I gratefully took it and took a sip.

"Where am I?"

"Where do you think?"

I groaned and sank into the pillows his scent was everywhere. I closed my eyes and wished that I was here for a good reason.

"Why am I here?"

"Cause you were too drunk to go home."

I covered my face with my hands in total humiliation. Gaara saw me in my worse state ever. We sat there in silence I continued to cover my face refusing to look at him.

"Why were you drunk?"

I sighed and thought of the lame reason why I was drunk.

"I couldn't stand her sober."

"Your girlfriend?"

I cringed internally at the word. She was a… nice girl I guess when she's not gossiping. It's just that she wants our relationship to be more physical for my taste.

"If you can't stand her why not just break up with her?"

I looked at him sharply it isn't like the thought hasn't crossed my mind; it has trust me on this. It's just that she helps me forget about the person in front of me. He sighed and moved across the room I heard the sliding of the door and saw his back as he went onto the balcony.

I hesitated before I got up and followed him. I stared at his back and slowly reached my hand over to touch him before I could reach him though a click and voice stopped me.

"Gaara is Neji awa- Hey!"

I retracted my hand and quickly turned toward Naruto. I was shocked to see him here, he didn't find it odd at all and tackled me into a hug my arms came around him automatically.

"You're finally awake!"

"Yeah… how long was I out?"

"Hmm. A good eight hours of alcohol induce sleep."

"What?!"

I stepped back from Naruto and looked back and forth between him and Gaara. Gaara just shrugged and went to get a shirt while Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lips at me.

"That's your own fault for getting drunk at school!"

"At school?!"

"You got drunk and did a rampage around school."

I glared at Gaara and he just gave me a look that I couldn't decipher before I could reply the door opened again letting light stream in the dark room I squinted at the figure as he entered the room.

"I see my little brother's guest is awake already."

Oops. Not a he. Gaara looked at the blonde woman and nodded his head once.

"I'll go tell his friends."

I was about to protest but I had no reason for him to stay. I stared at his back as he left the room, he hesitated at the door and looked back at me I looked back hopefully he opened his mouth but then suddenly closed it. I exhaled breath I didn't know I was holding, the woman who entered the room cleared her throat I turned to her blushing slightly.

"So you like my little brother."

I was glad that is was dark in the room because my blush would have been obvious. Naruto was oblivious to privacy and answered her immediately.

"Yup he's the one."

"Hmm."

She walked over to me and looked at me up and down. I tensed as she circled around me, examining me. I closed my eyes and hoped this awkward moment would end soon. The door opened again and I heard someone chuckle.

"Did he pass the test Tem?"

I watched as Kankuro entered and shut the door. Naruto laughed and plopped down on the bed. I glared at him asking for help with my eyes. Naruto rolled his eyes at me and got comfortable on the bed.

"We're not gonna bite you hon."

The blonde straightened up in front of me and held out her hand.

"Temari no Sabaku Gaara's older sister. Pleasure to meet you…"

I took the hand she offered me and regretted it. She had a crushing grip on my hand I winced and tried to smile.

"Neji, Neji Hyuuga."

"Tem let go you're gonna injure his hand."

"Oh shut up Kankuro!"

Gaara's older brother smiled at me nervously as Temari let me go. I massaged my hand slightly and smiled back at him.

"We haven't properly met until now but I bet you remember me."

"Yeah I do. Library right you researched about dramas."

He smiled and nodded. Temari tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. I looked at her a bit anxiously but she turned her back on me and faced Naruto.

"Naruto why don't you go down and eat. I bought ramen."

"Sweet! Thanks Tem."

Naruto jumped off the bed and patted Temari as he went out the door. I felt a twist in my gut as the door closed leaving me alone with Gaara's older siblings. Temari sat down on the bed and patted the empty space beside her.

"Let's get comfortable now."

I hesitantly walked toward the bed and looked at her; she tsked and pulled me down to sit next to her. She put an arm around me and I went rigid.

"Now tell me how you met my brother."

"Temari…"

I looked at Kankuro hopefully but he held his hands up as Temari glared him down.

"Don't try to stop me Kankuro. I have a right to know, so do you."

"Tem I know you want to know everything but you're scaring the kid."

She turned to me sharply and I flinched, she sighed and put a hand on my shoulder.

"I am not going to hurt you or anything I just want to know how you met my little brother."

She squeezed my shoulder a little too hard but it was enough for me to relax.

*Meanwhile downstairs*

(Gaara POV)

I paced back and forth across the room while Shino, Sasuke and Kiba sat down on the couches eating and watching tv. Sasuke started showing how irritating he was at me by rolling his eyes and clucking his tongue I really didn't care all I know was Neji is upstairs with my siblings and Naruto.

"Will you just sit still and wait. He's with Naruto."

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds before rushing towards the stairs. We stopped dead in our tracks seeing Naruto in the kitchen eating a big bowl of ramen.

"Oh hey guys!"

We all stared at him before I rushed forward grabbing him by the collar and lifting him off the chair.

"Where is Neji?"

Naruto dug his nails into my hands but I ignored them and stared him straight in the eyes.

"Gaara let go! He's upstairs with your siblings!"

"Dobe!"

I let him go and launched myself up the stairs taking it two at a time. Within seconds I was in front of my door I heard sobbing and laughing. I ripped the door open and fell inside.

"Well look who's decided to join us."

I look up to see Temari next to Neji on the bed and Kankuro sitting on a chair facing them. Neji was laughing while my siblings grinned at me I got up as the others piled in after me.

"What are you guys talking about?"

I looked at Kankuro suspiciously and he held his hands up pointing at Temari I sighed and shifted my gaze on her. She just grinned at me and nudged Neji. He smiled at me and I felt my heartbeat quicken.

"Nothing much Gaa-chan."

He winked at me and I stared back at him. He got up from the bed and walked up to his friends I glared at Temari and she just blew me a kiss.

"It was fun being here Temari, Kankuro but it's about time me and my friends got home."

Temari smiled at him and got up to follow him.

"Come back anytime Neji. I'll show you and your friends out."

He shoulder passed his friends and walked out the door without a second glance. Temari pinched my cheeks before going out following him. When the door shut closed I turned to Kankuro.

"Don't ask me."

"Spill or I will destroy all your puppets."

"All right! All right! Don't do anything hasty."

I sat down on the bed and folded arms over my chest. They told him my nickname, what else does he know? Kankuro was about to speak when the door burst open again. Temari stood there at the doorway looking at us.

"Don't you dare Kankuro!"

"But he's going to destroy my puppets!"

"If he doesn't then I will."

"Fine!"

Kankuro shoved his hands in his pockets and stormed out of the room. I faced Temari with a feral glint in my eyes.

"What happened?"

"I am not telling you."

"Why not?"

She approached me and I steeled myself for the fight. I didn't flinch when she reached her hand out but her hands didn't go to my face but to my neck revealing the marks. I gasped and stepped back hiding them.

"Where did you get those?"

"Tell me what you told him then I will tell you."

Temari placed a finger thoughtfully on her chin before grinning at me. She spun on her heel and left the room yelling.

"Not gonna tell! Either way I will find out Gaara!"

I groaned and flopped down on the bed, his scent was all over the covers it was mixing with mine. I smiled and inhaled deeply what is that boy doing to me?

* * *

I will tell you now I am not using my Betas because they are busy and I really don't want to bother them I hope this chapter is still nice though. I hope you enjoyed :D


	13. Chapter 13

I feel refreshed. I haven't been writing at all because of school. I really hate this new regimen for education cause it's messing with all of us. I seriously missed writing and reading.

* * *

(Neji POV)

I couldn't really stop smiling Gaara's family was so friendly. I admit Temari scared me at first but then we had our little talk and everything was fine. She even admitted to liking me. I felt a poke on my shoulder and I turned to face Naruto.

"Look who's cheerful." He eyed me suspiciously and gestured to Kiba to come closer.

"You know I am." I flashed Kiba a grin and slung an arm around him.

Kiba looked at me through the corner of his eye and sighed. I frowned at him but refused to let go of my good mood.

"What's wrong Kiba?"

Kiba stopped walking abruptly making me follow him. I pulled my arm back and stared at him.

"Did you forget already?" Kiba turned and faced me fully and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Forget what?" I didn't like the tone in his voice.

"I think it should be 'forget who'." Naruto said while copying Kiba's stance and looked at me like I am an idiot.

"Kiba…" Shino stepped in placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder, a warning in his voice. Kiba shrugged it off and turned to Shino.

"We can't let him do this!" Kiba yelled at Shino his hands balled into fists.

This time it was my turn to yell at them. Sasuke joined the trio and I turned to face all four of them.

"Can't let me do what?" The looks they gave me told me I was forgetting something important. I racked my brain for an answer but none came.

"Someone just tell me already." I looked at them annoyed and they just looked back at me. I could see they kind of felt sorry for me. My anger flared out.

"Just fucking tell me already!" They regarded me calmly, expecting my lash out.

Kiba opened his mouth to reply when Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked annoyed at being stopped.

"What Naruto?" He turned away from me and faced our friend.

"I should tell him." Naruto stated it simply. My annoyance was already obvious to all of us.

"You guys are making this seem bigger than it is." We all turned to Sasuke. He looked annoyed and bored while waiting for us to finish this little talk.

"Then could you tell me what this is about?" I looked at him, my face carefully blank.

He sighed and ran a hand through his raven black hair. I noticed how Naruto stared at him and despite my mood I smiled.

"You love Gaara." Sasuke stated it simply as if it was already so obvious. I didn't think it was… but they are my friends they would be the first to know.

I nodded and shoved my hands into my pockets; there is no point in denying it. Sasuke looked at me impatiently waiting for me to say something.

"And so?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're dating someone already but here you are flirting with someone who knows you have a girlfriend!" Kiba said it fast and furiously at me. I felt the remaining joy from the night leave me.

"I wasn't flirting…" This just sounded pathetic and lame for me but it was all I got.

"It looked that way." Naruto said as gently as he could. My anger flashed out again and I clenched my fists together.

"Stop already with your drama. You know as well as we do that you're getting drunk so that you could actually be nice to your girlfriend and that you really just want Gaara." I was expecting Shino to bring the final blow.

All the words I was going to defend myself and anger left me. I just felt tired, really tired. I knew he was right and I guess they knew it too.

"I just don't like her." I sighed and looked at my friends.

Naruto hugged me I didn't hug back I couldn't. Everything was just so confusing.

"I don't like her either." He told me softly a small smile was all he got from me, he must of realized this because the next second he let me go.

"Okay now we have major planning to do." Shino said and Kiba just smirked.

I looked at them confused as they all nodded in agreement with Shino.

"Plan for what?" Why is everything so complicated for me?

"Duh, how to get rid of the bitch." Naruto said it with so much glee that I couldn't help but smile.

"Why can't I simply break up with her? I mean that's the easiest way right?"

Naruto looked at me like I was an idiot. "Are you serious? And have a stalker on our tale, no thanks."

"And plus announcing to the world you're gay requires the best and most public way of doing it." Kiba smiled mischievously and I had a bad feeling already.

"Why do I have to do this again?" I asked no one in particular.

"Cause you like Gaara and that bitch you call a girlfriend is killing you." The bluntness and simplicity of Sasuke's words hit me like a tidal wave.

I swallowed then looked at Shino straight in the eyes "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Leave it to us." He smiled and started to lead us to the car.

"Where are we going?" Kiba asked as soon as he was in the car.

"Sasuke's house, of course." Naruto, me, and Shino said automatically. Sasuke just nodded at us then we set off.

* * *

"Okay what's the plan?" Naruto asked excited to smite my girlfriend, it brought a smile to my face.

We all stared at Shino expectantly. He wordlessly got out his phone and left the room.

"Hey! Don't leave us hanging." Kiba sprang up from the couch and ran out after Shino.

I just stared at him go with mixed emotions churning inside of me. I felt excited, nervous, and guilty.

"I know that look." Naruto said while staring at my face.

"What look?" I leaned back a little when his face crept closer.

"That look." He pointed to my face and I just stared at him blankly.

"I look normal." I noticed he went closer to me so I leaned back some more.

"No you don't. You look guilty." He said while going back to his original position instead of near my face. I sighed in relief.

"So? Shouldn't I be guilty?" Naruto looked at me like I was crazy.

"She's a bitch and you know it."

I looked at my feet then back at the door as Shino and Kiba came in. Kiba looked slightly annoyed while Shino was expressionless.

"Let's go to bed. It's late and everything is taken care of" Shino announced to us and grabbed Kiba while heading upstairs.

"Wait! What do you mean it's all taken care of?" I scrambled off the couch and ran after Kiba and Shino with Naruto at my heels.

"Shino!" Naruto yelled, he was faster than me and reached them just as Shino closed the door in his face.

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere and pulled Naruto away by the neck. Naruto started to struggle.

"Teme let me go! I have to know what they are talking about."

"Tch. Dobe you can't do anything and even energetic idiots get tired at this time." Naruto struggled enough for Sasuke to stop for a while.

"Teme! I can sleep when I want to." Naruto huffed indignantly.

"It's 3 a.m. We have school tomorrow." Sasuke paused for another minute in thought.

"And if you don't go to bed now you will be sleeping alone for a long time." I could tell Sasuke had a double meaning to this and looked away as Naruto scowled.

"Fine! I'll go to bed with you." Sasuke smirked and grabbed his boyfriend by the neck again. He paused for the third time and turned his head to me.

"You should get some rest Neji. Tomorrow's just a few hours away and it's going to be one crazy day and there's no use to bother Kiba and Shino, you'll just be wasting energy and maybe disturbing something you wouldn't want to see."

I shuddered as the image of two of my best friends getting intimate entered my mind while Sasuke pull Naruto away. I saw Sasuke's point, what good would it do to just go knocking on their door until they told us and I might see something I would regret that would actually turn me straight. I stifled a yawn and walked over to my room.

* * *

My Betas are busy and I feel so lonely without them. We're in different sections so we aren't in the same classes and the only times we see each other is during breaks T.T I feel like an isolated teen


	14. Chapter 14

(Gaara POV)

"Who was that on the phone?" I peered at my sister curiously.

Temari just smiled and pinched my cheek I batted her hand away.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked her flopping down on the couch.

"It's nothing, just a favor from a friend." She said sitting down next to him.

I crossed my arms over my chest, staring down at them both. They both smiled at me and the silent battle began between us. I could wait until they cracked I liked silence. I looked into Temari's eyes and she just stared back at me, a smirk forming on her lips. I rolled my eyes and turned my gaze onto my brother.

He shifted uncomfortably, which was a good sign on my part. I stared at him harder making sure it would make him squirm. It wasn't that hard after a few more seconds under my gaze Kankuro cracked.

"We interrogated Neji to see if he likes you!" He blurted out, his hands in the air.

"Kankuro!" Temari slammed her fist into his shoulder angrily.

I frowned but made my facial expression blank and neutral when I turned to my Temari. She has that look in her eyes when she has something planned. When that happens it isn't good.

"Why'd you do that, Tem?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice neutral but I faltered a bit.

She sensed my nervousness and sank back into the couch the smirk returning to her face.

"Why do you want to know, little brother?" She started to examine her nails as if she wasn't interested in what we were talking about.

"Cause you questioned my friend." I sighed and grabbed a chair and swung it in front of me.

Temari raised an eyebrow at me then snorted. Her tone and next words caught me off guard a bit but I didn't show it.

"Yeah, _friend_." I raised an invisible eyebrow at her and sat down, resting my arms on the back of the chair.

"What are you implying? That Neji isn't my friend?" I asked her.

"She's implying that he's more than a friend." I turned my head towards my older brother.

"Maybe it's time we have a talk little brother." Kankuro added before looking at Temari.

She sighed and nodded her. "Of course you leave it to me."

Kankuro smiled brightly at her and patted her arm. "You know it Tem."

"Talk about what?" I didn't like the direction this conversation was going.

"Well Gaara, it's about time we talk about the truth." Temari got up from the couch and looked me straight in the eyes.

I didn't like her towering over but even if I was standing she would be taller than me.

"I never lied to you." I said with a shrug.

She pursed her lips and pointed to the couch while shooing Kankuro away.

"Let me talk to him alone." She said to Kankuro her back to him.

"Hey! I want to know-" Kankuro didn't finish the sentence and left because of the look Temari gave him.

I watched the retreating form of my brother as he left me to face Temari alone.

"Couch. Now." She didn't repeat her words and I followed immediately. This is one of the rare times where Temari is all business.

"What is it?" I said after a few minutes sitting on the couch. This is starting to look like a drama to me.

"Gaara do you like Neji?"

I paused a moment then faced her blankly. I already knew what was happening. I might as well play with her.

"Yeah, he's a good friend." I told her fighting to keep my face blank.

She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand and faced me again. It was obvious that she was physically restraining herself.

"Not like that Gaara." I admit I'm impressed so far she's been gentle. I know this will change rapidly.

I pretended to paused at her question and think about it again. I had the same talk with Shino. The desire that ran through me that night wasn't because I was drunk I barely drank. I liked Neji.I just don't know what they would think.

It never crossed my mind that I was gay. I mean I like Neji but I never really considered it being gay. He looked so feminine and all; especially with that cat costume on. I never really thought of telling my siblings either because I never really showed an interest in dating. Never did I bring someone home, not even friends until Neji showed up.

I decided to play innocent with Temari until she snapped. I could tell that waiting for my reply is really killing her. If I was going to get rejected by my family for the truth might as well have one last fun moment.

"What do you mean? What other way would I like Neji?" I tilted my head to the side, trying to feign my confusion.

This time she blushed a bit then looked around. She turned the chair I pulled out and sat down on it.

"Do you know what a fujoshi is?" She asked me. She shocked me with her soft voice.

"No."

"A fujoshi is a girl who supports men going crazy for other men." The light blush on her cheeks spoke volumes.

"So?" I liked this game. I tried hard not to smile. My lips twitched a lot.

"So… I'm telling you that I'm a fujoshi." She started to smirk at me and I felt my game almost at the end.

"What does this have to do with our talk?" Maybe if I keep asking questions she'll snap.

"I'm asking you if you like Neji romantically!" There you go. She snapped.

Temari wasn't sitting anymore, she had her hands on her hips and she faced me with a fierce look; all the amusement from earlier left me.

"If I said yes?" I just liked answering her in questions.

"Then we would be okay with that!" She snapped at me. "Right Kankuro?" She raised her voice slightly and we heard someone bump their head and swear loudly.

The smile I was trying hard to hide finally came out but ended up as a smirk as we watched as he came down the stairs, rubbing the head of his head.

"Yeah we would be okay. So would you tell us the truth already?" He went to stand beside Temari.

The amusement returned as I watched them. I laid back into the couch and got comfortable.

"And what are you smirking about?" Temari exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How idiotic my siblings can be when I just told them yes." I watched as both of them were stunned into silence.

They didn't really expect me to answer or say yes I guess. I watched as the words started to sink in for them. Temari beamed at me while Kankuro just looked like an idiot. His mouth was hanging open.

"I am so proud of you!" Temari clapped her hands together.

I didn't expect this reaction but Temari's a fujoshi I guess that explains her reaction but then again her being proud is scary. Kankuro's reaction was better, that is something I could deal with. I stood up and closed his mouth for him.

"You looked better that way but we wouldn't want bugs living in you like your puppets."

He scowled at me then turned to Temari. I looked at them suspiciously.

"You're okay with this; I am too but do not make Gaara into your project to score more fujoshi shit." My older brother told her. She had a mischievous smile on.

Honestly we're getting to serious over this and Temari's grin was making me nervous. I sighed and faked a yawn.

"Since this is over. I'm going to bed. School is just a few hours away and all." I started to go around the couch when I felt an arm around me.

"Wait little brother. We still have to talk." I eyed my older sister wearily.

"What is it now?" After all the fun I just want to sit in bed.

"I approve." It was a short statement but it held more weight on me than it should.

What shocked me the most was that I felt relieved. I didn't really know that 'coming out of the closet' was really tiring. I didn't really understand but I guess having your family approve of you being gay was cool.

"Me too. Now that I think about it, this isn't really surprising." Kankuro walked up to my other side and smiled at me.

"How is this not surprising?" He caught me off guard with this. He rarely could achieve this.

"Well you're popular and a lot of girls love you yet you never dated. You never had a crush. You never invited anyone over either." He placed his hand over Temari's and squeezed my shoulder.

"Hey! You two got it wrong. I don't approve of that." Kankuro and I looked at her in shock.

"So you don't like me being… gay?" I asked her my body going stiff.

She waved a hand dismissively in the air and stabbed a finger in my chest.

"I approve of that what I meant was I approved of Neji."

I felt relief bloom in my chest with a dull ache. Why approve of someone I can't have?

"Oh yeah the kid, I approve of him too." Kankuro said while scratching his chin then looked at us.

"Well that doesn't matter. He's got a girlfriend." I said miserably as we headed upstairs.

"Not for long…" Temari mumbled low, so that no one could understand.

"What did you say Tem?" I didn't catch her words but the look in her eyes was still there.

"Really now?" Kankuro peered at her curiously. Apparently Kankuro heard her.

"Yeah, anyways look at the time it's almost 5. Go to bed Gaara. Tomorrow's going to hectic." She smiled at me.

I didn't feel like replying and exhaustion was catching up to me. I'll find out whatever crazy scheme she's up to later. I dragged my feet the rest of the way up.

"So tell me…"

I tuned out Kankuro and Temari as I shut the door behind me and without taking off anything I fell into bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

It feels like as soon as I closed my eyes, my alarm blared into life and Temari was banging on my door.

"Wake up, Gaara! You'll be late for school!" I slammed my hand into the alarm and groaned.

Sleep was such a temptation and I don't feel like watching Neji and his girlfriend flirt around even if he's drunk. I sank back into the softness of my bed and closed my eyes.

"Gaara no Sabaku! Get out of bed this instant or else I'll throw a bucket of water on your head!" Temari said with one final bang on my door.

My eyes snapped open as I sat up and rubbed sleep from my eyes. She is the craziest and most dangerous person I have ever known. And that is saying something coming from me.

"Gaara are you still in bed?!" My sister yelled and opened the door.

I stared at her wide-eyed as I saw the bucket of water in her hands.

"Wait!-" I held my hand out to stop her but it was no use.

She threw the bucket of water on me, drenching me in ice water some of the cubes hit me in the face.

"Oh you're awake. Good. Get a shower then go downstairs already." She nodded at me then spun on her heel and left.

"I think I only need to dry off." I put as much venom in my words as I could, not appreciating the wakeup call.

I only had two hours of sleep, woke up freezing cold, and now I have to face Temari's horrid cooking; can this day get any worse? Ah but yes I have to sit in class all day with the guy I supposedly have feelings for but he has a girlfriend. Great… just great.

"Good of you to join us Gaara." My sister said while placing a plate of what I guess is fried eggs. I can't really say since its charcoal black.

I grunted and played around with Temari's monstrosity and waited for Kankuro to come downstairs.

"How was your morning?" Temari looked at me from over the kitchen frying some more 'food' for Kankuro.

"It was cold. _Ice _cold." I emphasized the ice so she would get the message.

The way she looked at me told me she knows and she doesn't care. Damn sister.

"It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up. Today is an important day." She placed Kankuro's breakfast on the table and ruffled my hair.

I rolled my eyes and stabbed at my breakfast.

"Eat up! You need your energy!" She had a glint in her eyes that told me I could be force fed today.

"I think I hear Kankuro coming down the stairs." I tried to distract her. It worked.

She perked up her head and we both listened to the footsteps on Kankuro as he joined us at the table.

"Hey, what's for break—woah! What's this? Charcoal for breakfast, seriously?" Kankuro peered at it with caution.

I stifled my laughter as Temari faced him furiously. I put on my best poker face then turned to him.

"It's Temari's _delicious _cooking." I hinted in sarcasm. Temari didn't hear it though and patted my arm lovingly.

Kankuro glared at me from where he was standing as Temari approached him; she had a skillet in her hand. I stuck my tongue at him then grabbed his car keys and left Temari to leave her mark.

"Bye Tem, bye Kankuro." I yelled as I got out the door.

"Bastard took my keys- ow!" I heard Kankuro shout and the distinct sound of metal crashing down.

"Don't call our little brother a bastard, you're the bastard!" Temari shouted at him.

I closed the door, muffling them and ran towards the car.

* * *

(Neji POV)

"Do we really have to do this?" I hissed as we rounded the corner.

"Yes. Someone told me, we need to be there and I said you will be." Shino told us calmly, checking his cellphone.

"Who are you waiting for?" Kiba asked him hostilely, looking at his phone too.

"Jealous already, Kiba?" Shino said smirking at his boy.

"No! I don't care what you do." He said Shino but the look in his eyes said otherwise.

"Don't worry Kiba. You're the only one for me." Shino said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah." He said while wiping his cheek but he was blushing.

"Can you two stop flirting and tell me what's going on?" I told them, crossing my arms over my chest.

They didn't even look bothered by my interruption.

"Someone told me that we have to be under the bleachers. I can't go because I'm waiting for someone here. I told her that Kiba, Naruto, and you would go instead." Shino said while glancing at his cellphone

"But won't we be easy to see me in this?" I gestured to my costume.

"No. You'll be under the bleachers, hidden from sight." Kiba said and stalked off toward the bleachers.

I wanted to get rid of the cat costume already but Kiba was irritated at my lack of backbone and how Shino was so busy with his phone instead of him so he told me that wearing the costume would help prove my case. This means that if I wear this stupid costume I'll look gay.

"Can't we go back?" I complained following Kiba with Naruto at my back.

"No, now hush." Naruto placed a finger in front of his lips and crept forward.

I crept closer to our target, swallowing the bile I could taste in my mouth. I really don't want to be here.

We could hear their laughter already. High, sweetish, and girly. It was sickening to the stomach.

"Who is told Shino that we have to do this?" I whispered to Kiba.

We were directly below three girls I could tell one of them was Tenten.

"You're cousin, Hinata, did." He kept his voice low and shushed me as we heard them talk.

"So Tenten how are you and the boyfriend?" We saw the pink haired girl nudge my girlfriend.

We all froze from our hiding place; daring to listen to their little chat. Tenten gave a girly giggle then turned to her friends.

"Sakura he is amazing. He's always drunk though." She frowned slightly and Naruto grinned at me.

I couldn't help it but grin back at him I noticed Hinata was with them too.

"How could you like my weirdo cousin? I mean he's wearing an animal costume!" I admire the courage my cousin has. We told her yesterday about me being gay and now she's helping me get rid of Tenten.

"That just proves he's a party animal. You should have seen him in the club that night. He just let himself go."

I blushed at the memory, it was a dull ache in my chest; I woke up in bed with a certain redhead half naked and everything went downhill from there.

"You little slut. We both know what happened." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Kiba motioned for him to be silent.

The realization hit me hard. I might have been too drunk to remember last but Naruto wasn't. Maybe they knew the truth about what happened. I shook my head and tried to stay focused.

"So you started dating Neji because of his mad dancing skills?" Sakura asked Tenten with a sly look on her face.

"No, no don't get me wrong Neji is awesome especially during that night in the club…" She let her sentence trail there.

I turned to look at my friends and they had identical looks of disgust I felt nauseous; she was suggesting we had sex.

"Omg! Tenten you did not!" Sakura smacked her on the arm, giggling furiously.

"I did!" Tenten was grinning and I just felt like puking.

"I didn't know you could do it but you won the bet." Sakura said giving her something we couldn't see.

"What bet?" Hinata asked them curiously.

"Sakura made a bet that I couldn't get Neji to go out with me." Tenten explained.

"And if she couldn't she would do it then she would have to pay for my shopping spree for a week." Sakura added.

"Since she succeeded?" Hinata asked anger coloring her voice.

I felt my own anger rising as they both giggled and looked at Hinata. She was using me! I was using her too but at least it wasn't for some cheap bet.

"Sakura's going to bring me on a shopping spree and she paid me 50 bucks!" Tenten said triumphantly.

"What are you going to do now that the bet's over?" Hinata's voice was soft but I felt her anger.

"Well Neji is a nice guy so I was thinking I would continue to date him. Besides we already did it." Tenten said with a shrug.

I glanced at my cousin and she looked the same as us, disgusted. I didn't look back at my friends and slowly backed away from them and the bleachers. I sent a text to Hinata telling her, she could make an escape from those bitches.

After putting a fair distance between us and the girls, I stopped and started to assess the situation.

"What the hell was she just saying?!" Naruto burst out before any of us could say anything.

"How am I going to break up with her now?" I felt gruesome and her annoying giggle was still ringing in my ears.

The audacity of that bitch to lie about what we do together! I barely even touch her; she's the slut after physical things. She's the one grabbing me not the other way around!

"What do you mean?! You're not thinking of continuing to date her!" Naruto asked exasperated.

Before I could even answer Naruto, Shino's voice interrupted us and we all jumped.

"After five minutes of their girls chat, go up to them and invite her to join you during lunch." Shino said, appearing right next to Kiba making him jump.

"Couldn't I just ask Kiba to do it while making sending her a note?" I really didn't want to talk to her.

"No way in hell, am I going near her." Kiba still looked disgusted.

"Then I'll do it." A female voice said.

We all spun around to see Temari standing in front of us arms crossed over her chest, a smirk on her lips.

"Temari? What are you doing here?" I asked stunned.

Kiba grumbled something while Shino shook his head.

"Time to get this shit done." He told her. She grinned at him and nodded her head.

"Kankuro get over here!" Temari turned around and waved her hand in the air.

Kankuro appeared from their car and was carrying a lot of stuff. I peered at them curiously but remained where I was.

"Kiba go help him." Shino pushed Kiba forward and flicked his hand towards Kankuro.

"I'm not your servant!" Kiba huffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Role play says you are. Now get to it or else there'll be a punishment." Shino smirked at him then smacked his ass.

Me and Naruto faced Shino with our mouths hanging open slightly. Temari was the first to comment.

"Dude you're a total sadist." She smiled at him and then started to observe Kiba.

"Eyes off my man, woman." He told her calmly but seriously.

"Don't worry about me I totally support you and him." Temari said, grinning.

He simply nodded and watched as Kiba went to Kankuro and grabbed one of the boxes he was carrying.

"So Temari was the person we were waiting for?" I asked Shino.

"No. We're waiting for Shikamaru." He glanced at his watch then back at me.

"Who's Shikamaru?" Temari asked us.

"Someone smart." I told her.

I peered over her shoulder and spotted the man we were waiting for.

"Shikamaru! Over here!" Naruto started making gestures for him to hurry.

I distinctly saw him roll his eyes and slowly come over to us. When he got near enough to see us clearly he stopped walking. He was staring wide eyed straight ahead and it took me a few moments to realize he was staring at Temari.

I smirked at the sexual tension he made. Naruto was oblivious to this and ran to stand in front of him. Naruto started waving his hand in front of Shikamaru's face his hand was batted away as Shikamaru regained focus.

"What do you want from me?" He asked us his eyes never leaving Temari's face.

I cleared my throat and tried to get his full attention. When it didn't work I snapped my fingers in front of his face

"Stop staring at her and focus." I smirked as the blush on his cheeks darkened.

"What do you want?" He repeated himself looking me straight in the eyes.

"Access to the PA system and student files." Shino said.

"And what do I get if I do this?" He asked us, looking annoyed at the work.

Shino leaned in close to him and whispered something in his ear. It must have been a good offer because his eyes widened and he actually smiled at us.

"I'll do it." He said, glancing at Temari.

"Why do we need the PA system and student files?" I asked Shino.

"It's necessary for a break up." Shino told me, smirking.

I looked at Shino confused. This is getting out of hand for a simple break up.

"Why do we need those?" I asked him.

Shino just gave me a look I couldn't decipher. Naruto shook his head while Kiba was struggling with the stuff Kankuro and him were carrying.

"It's on a need to know bases." He told me while walking off with Shikamaru.

"Wait, what about this junk?!" Kiba yelled at him.

"Follow me boys." Temari said and walked inside my school.

Naruto just shrugged and followed them I sighed and grudgingly followed them. Maybe by lunch this would all be over with.

* * *

Is it obvious that I am just so loopy today? I mean I made accounts all across the net.

I made a Wattpad, dA, and Fanfiction account. How the hell am I going to balance this?!


	15. Chapter 15

The end is coming soon... ;)

* * *

(Temari POV)

I smirked to myself; I am a fujoshi who is surrounded by hot men that are into each other. I can't wait to catch them in the act of being intimate with each other. I'll have my camera ready and a good place to witness it all. I'll use them for my collection.

But first I need to help my little brother get his man. Neji will be his because what a Sabaku wants a Sabaku gets. I walked over to the bleachers and hid under it. More information won't hurt anyone.

"Sakura! What should I do? My hair is getting pretty limp" A girl with buns glued to her head, complained.

"It is losing its glossy shine." The pink haired girl replied.

Ugh. The tones of their voices were just dripping with girliness and fakeness. How could Neji go out with one of them? I grabbed my phone and started texting Shino.

"_Who's Neji's girlfriend?"_ I spun my phone in my hand waiting for his reply.

I felt the distinct buzz of my phone as one of the girls started laughing.

"_The one with her hair in buns." _Shino replied short and precise.

I guess his boyfriend would get jealous texting a girl. I smirked all these girls have no chances with those six. Incredibly hot men together are just so unreachable. I smiled wicked as I got an idea. I sent a text to Shino and left the bleachers.

"_Change of plans. Gonna take longer than expected."_

(Gaara POV)

I noticed Neji and his friends weren't in class this morning I shrugged it off and slept in class, determined not to think of the brunette. But I found my dreams drifting off towards him as I dreamed of all the times we had.

A shot going into the hoop, a story book being opened, children laughing, a cat tail, intimacy at its peak, dancing in a club, a night of lust, the locker room empty except for us, his smile, and opaque eyes staring at me, staring into my soul; I was surprised at how much has happened between me and him.

"Gaara no Sabaku!" Kakashi yelled.

I felt something hard hit me on the head and I groggily glared at my teacher. He had this look in his eyes saying it was my own fault. I shrugged and went back to sleep.

"Sensei! Let Gaara sleep!" A female voice said.

"Yeah, sensei! Don't bully your students!" Another one said.

Great. Annoying female population. Can't they leave me alone? I groaned and sat up in my seat.

"Gaara is fine. Look he's already up." Kakashi said while pointing at me.

"You can go back to sleep Gaara!" Yet again another female said.

I got up from my chair irritably and stalked out of the classroom.

"I don't feel well, sensei. I'm going to the clinic." I mumbled.

I didn't look back as I left. I know Kakashi would have a punishment for me but he would still let me escape those evil females. I sighed and thought of a certain brunette. I wonder where he was now. I walked the hallways in silence until I reached my destination. I opened the door and slid it close behind me.

"I'm going to sleep." I told no one in particular and went the bed nearest the window.

I lied down on the soft bed and let my mind drift as sleep claimed me.

* * *

(Neji POV)

"Change of plans." Shino told us as we headed to the broadcasting room.

"What do you mean?" I asked him as we can to a stop.

Everyone looked at Shino curiously as he held out his phone to us.

"I don't know. Temari said she had an idea." He shrugged and gave me his phone.

"Oh! So now you're textmates!?" Kiba looked at Shino from the corner of his eye.

Shino smirked and leaned in close to him. I didn't hear what he whispered but it shut Kiba up, must have been personal too since he was blushing.

"Anyways, what will we do now?" I asked him, handing his phone back.

"Let's hide out in the clinic for a while." Naruto said, walking off in the wrong direction.

"That's a good idea, I need sleep." Shikamaru yawned and headed in the opposite direction.

"Dobe, wrong way." Sasuke grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Teme! I knew that, I was just testing to see if you knew that." Naruto said while struggling out of Sasuke's grip.

Everyone gave him a face that said 'sure you did.' We started making our way to the clinic while thinking of what Temari had in mind for this breakup.

"Do you have any idea what your sister wants to happen?" I asked Kankuro.

He shook his head at me and opened the door to the clinic.

"It must be the genes in my family kicking in. Temari has something evil planned and trust me you do not want to ruin it or find out." He gave me a wry smile.

We all piled in after him and sat down on the two nearest beds.

"What will we do until she contacts us?" Naruto grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kiba.

Kiba dodged and stuck his tongue out at Naruto.

"Missed me." He taunted Naruto.

"Not as much as you missed me." Shino retorted, making Kiba blushed.

Naruto snickered and glanced at Sasuke. I rolled my eyes; my friends were really something else. Shikamaru was dozing quietly in one of the beds.

"So Shino, what did you promise Shikamaru?" I laid back into the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Oh that." He started smirking which made us smirk.

"What did he want?" Kankuro started scratching his chin.

I forgot he didn't witness Shikamaru gawking at his sister.

"I'll give him Temari's number and set them up on a date." Shino was looking at Shikamaru with an evil grin on his face.

"You did what?!" Kankuro jumped off one of the beds and stared at Shino.

He regarded Kankuro calmly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I promised him a date with Temari." He stated simply.

We were all snickering now as we imagined Shikamaru gawking Temari on their future date while making a complete fool out of himself. Poor genius outsmarted by a female.

"Whatever you're planning, leave me out of it." Kankuro sighed and sank back into the bed.

"What are we gonna do with the breakup?" Kiba looked at me and I felt all of them look at me.

I gulped and looked at each one of them. I honestly didn't know what to do or what to say but I knew one thing; I want Gaara.

"I don't know. But I know what I want." I turned away from them all.

"Gaara?" Naruto supplied me the word.

I nodded and felt the light blush creep onto my face.

"What about me?" Gaara peeked through the curtains.

We all froze as he looked at us curiously. His red hair was disheveled and his voice still sounded groggy with sleep. Kankuro exited the room as quickly as he could without drawing Gaara's attention.

"We were just uh… wondering where you've been." I said lamely.

I looked at my friends for back up and didn't meet Gaara's eyes.

"Yeah… anyways since you're here. We'll just be uh… going." Kiba eyed him suspiciously as we all rose up to leave.

Gaara sat up on his bed his shirt was hanging loosely on him, revealing a part of his chest. I thanked the gods for the sight but hoped he didn't see me blush. I ran over to the door and rushed out without saying goodbye.

(Gaara's POV)

I watched bit amused as Neji ran out of the room. I turned to his friends and smiled a bit.

"So tell me about this breakup…"

* * *

Yeah, a bit of a spoiler for the next few chapters: Gaara has a game coming up and Temari has a science experiment she's testing out :


End file.
